


Nautiscarader's Phineas and Ferb & Milo Muprhy's Law prompts

by nautiscarader



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Marathon Sex, Marriage Proposal, Rough Sex, Spanking, Stripping, but they do share univers, giggly sex, not exactly a crossover, so it makes sense to put them together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 35,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/pseuds/nautiscarader
Summary: Like all previous ones, I need a hub for tumblr prompts, this time with MML and PnF. Rating will change from story to story, though knowing me, you can predict that this story will be sponsored by letter "E".





	1. The river of Lethe (Zalissa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Zalissa, Melissa asks Zack to make her sore after a hard week at school, rough doggy style sex, spanking if you want

When Melissa was pushed into her boyfriend's room, her blouse was already gone, and his shirt fell to the ground soon afterwards. The wall next to the doorway became the first place for them to kiss, though once she got rid of her pink skirt, she pushed Zack back, as she knew that without clear instructions, Zack will reward her with long, romantic, gentle sex, and that was not what she was after.

\- Alright, let me be clear - she stated, working on his belt - I want you to fuck that week out of me, understand?  
\- Whatever you say, girl.

Even for a good student, like Melissa, the weeks before finals were more than stressful, filled with revisions, pop-quizzes, homework piling up and having to deal with teachers. Compared to these, the factory fire Zack, Melissa and Milo have been through (which were caused by a replica of zeppelin filled with authentic helium, a cow, and twenty two rakes), was the least unpleasant experience, so it came to no surprise to Zack that his girlfriend needed a weekend off. And with his parents gone for a day, the plan wrote itself.

Melissa shrieked when Zack grabbed her off the ground and pushed her bluntly onto his bed, and by the time he puled down his jeans, Melissa already lost all her remaining clothes, got on all fours, and stuck her ass up, begging to be taken doggy-style. She'd prefer doing it in her room, where she would be able to see her boyfriend's face reflected in a mirror, but as of right now, the heat and yearning between her legs reached unbearable levels, and if they hadn't sped up downstairs, she seriously considered taking him on the porch.

\- Come on, Zack, you know what I need... - she mewled, and wiggled her bottom invitingly, imagining his cock invading her needy hole.

But a lick of his tongue was not what she expected. Another cry escaped her lips, when her boyfriend stuck his face up her wet opening, lapping it as if he was a thirsty dog.

\- No, Zack, I told you, I want it rough!  
\- Patience, milady...

She groaned, but her voice quivered half-way through, when Zack's begun toying with her clit. As the pleasure slowly overcome her, her elbows gave up, and her front body slumped to the sheets, exposing her pussy to her boyfriend at an even better and more convenient angle. She knew that Zack loved playing with her, and though she couldn't say "no" to it, she wished his skilled, delicate fingers were replaced with his thick, ruthless cock pounding her without a break.

Her wish came out of nowhere, and with a sharp, short pain, when Zack unceremoniously filled her with his length, while he was still caressing her throbbing button. The initial discomfort was gone in a second, however, as Melissa screamed a loud "Yes!", and grabbed the edges of Zack's bed to stabilise herself, allowing Zack to push deeper and deeper with every thrust.

The glorious image of Melissa's firm rump, bouncing back and forth, combined with her angelic moans fuelled Zack's frantic thrusts. With his hands around her waist, he had full control over how deep his cock was going to penetrate the perfect student writhing and screaming his name in front of him, in a submissive, obedient pose he loved dreaming about.

\- Yes, Zack... Fuck, yes, that's what I want. Fuck!

Melissa kept screaming the obscenities, hoping they would allow her to endure longer, getting much more powerful orgasm, a fact that was perhaps the only useful thing she learned last week. But for that, she needed Zack, and as she cried another curseword into the air, Zack suddenly stopped.

\- You know, I don't think these words suit such a good student like you. - he smirked, trailing his hands up and down her waist  
\- What? - Melissa cried, looking back at her boyfriend, unable to see through his plan, blinded by the need to feel him inside her again.  
\- Let's make it clear: every time you curse, you'll get punished. You want that?  
  
And now, as she understood him, Melissa smiled, and with utmost confidence replied:

\- Fuck yeah!  
  
Melissa cried when two things happened at the same time: Zack resumed his pounding, but started it with a powerful slap against her left buttock. When they first done it, Zack wasn't completely comfortable with delivering pleasure and pain, but as Melissa let him be dominant more and more, an urge rose in him to use all of his methods to control her.

A stream of grunts, moans and curses, combined with an oddly sounding "I love you" kept spilling from Melissa's mouth, as Zack increased his tempo, delivering the promise of rutting her senseless. The force with which her body rocked back and forth made even her perfect hair dishevelled a bit, which only turned on Zack more. Cries followed each time Zack punished his lab partner for her vocabulary, which naturally, resulted in more profanities in a blissful, vicious circle of ecstasy.

But when her voice cracked, and she started mewling his name, Zack knew they were on a straight road to a climax, and, though it required him quite a lot of willpower, he doubled his efforts with his pushes. Predictably, Melissa came first, her body flailing and squirming under Zack's thrusts, unable to move that much due to his hands restraining her waist. A moment later, with a roar, Zack pulled out and sprayed his cum all over her beautiful, athletic, exposed back, covering it thoroughly with his seed, from her bottom, up to her shoulders, some strands landing even in her hair.

Melissa waited for one last sound, and when Zack's phone made a familiar "click", she turned around, so he could take a second photo of not just a proof of his virility, but the satisfied smile of a woman she just claimed as his.

\- That... that was... awesome. - Zack wheezed, slumping on his pillow, his chest rising up and down.  
\- That... That was just Monday, Zack. - Melissa corrected him, turning her head towards her lover once again, seeing the astonishment in his eyes, - And only up to the fourth period, we've had double physic then, remember? And I need to get de-stressed of an entire week of school, so get down to work, or I'll ask you to fuck me for every individual class we've had.

She expected him to chicken out, but when Zack sprung back to his knees, Melissa beamed and moaned with delight.

\- You know, I don't think my method worked that well. - Zack smirked, still catching breath - So why don't we combine business and pleasure, and I will purge the pretty mouth of yours of all that nasty stuff... with myself?  
  
Zack pointed to his half-limp cock and raised brow, wondering if his cheeky offer could work. Melissa took one, quick glance at him, and in a swift move rolled to her back from her position, smearing his work onto his sheets, and reached for a pillow to put under her sore ass. If her previous pose felt submissive and compliant, then with her legs wide open, Melissa was practically screaming "do me!".

\- If by "business and pleasure" you mean "pleasure and pleasure"... Then yeah, I can't wait to feel you here.  
  
And she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue invitingly, waiting for Zack to use it, which, as she quickly calculated, should cover the rest of Monday and maybe even a bit of Tuesday, depending if he’ll fill it with cum, or finish on her face. Either way, the two were not even half-way through her relaxation session, and Melissa shivered at the mere thought of what more Zack had prepared for her.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	2. A short of perfection (Zalissa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> Zalissa, Zack cheers up Melissa w/ a goofy kiss after she gets an A- on a test, tongue action happens and it turns into giggly/comfort sex

\- Come on, Mel, do you know what people would do for a grade like this?  
  
Melissa groaned at Zack's another attempt at comforting her. Yes, A- was a solid grade, but it was just short of the superb A she was aiming for. Reluctantly, she turned her head, exposing her neck to his kisses, as the paper fell to the ground.

\- I know, it's just... I want to make sure I secure my future, you know?  
\- You have secured your future. - Zack quickly assured her - I'm your future, aren't I?

Melissa snorted.

\- Zack, you know what I mean, right?

A low, guttural "mhm" came from Zack, getting braver and braver with his pecks. Melissa was about to continue with her explanations, when she felt something wet and slick lapping on her skin, and before she could protest, Zack's tongue invaded not just her neck, but her mouth, locking them in a surprise, fiery kiss. From the half-sitting position, Melissa slumped onto her pillow under Zack's weight, and next moment their hands were openly exploring each other's body, craving something more than just a kiss.

\- Zack... my dad's downstairs! - Melissa whispered in panic, breaking the kiss, though she almost immediately resumed kissing his jawline, when Zack responded.  
\- Well, then we better be quick and silent about it.

Like many times before, Melissa was prepared for a quickie with her boyfriend, already pulling her panties down as he spoke. The same hand that was caressing her waist now travelled up her skirt, finding the enticing, wet opening and begun brushing it. Melissa had to actively prevent herself from gasping and moaning, as her mouth was no longer preoccupied with kisses; Zack has bravely pulled her blouse up, taking care of not her breasts, but her appetising, flat belly. Knowing deliberately that it was her most sensitive area, Zack peppered it with pecks, feeling goosebumps forming on the skin under his lips, as her belly twitched with his every move.

\- Za-a-ck! - she cried in frustration, overwhelmed by two conflicting sensations she was experiencing. His fingers dug deeper into her, prepping her up for his length, while his lips were setting her skin on fire, making her body jumo every few seconds, only to be pinned down by her boy.  
  
Zack shushed her, and to her relief, he finally retreated, and grabbed her legs, spreading them further, preparing for a final assault. But before Zack could dive between her legs with his mouth, Melissa, predicting his plans, simply pulled him towards her, knowing she won't endure any more of his torture, at least not without informing the entire neighbourhood of it. With her legs pulled up and placed on his shoulders, Zack faced his girlfriend's wide, sparkly eyes, clumsily undid his jeans, and slid between her folds, letting Melissa empty the scream she's been holding into his mouth.

His moves were slow, but deep, unlike the fast-paced ones she was used to. They didn't want too much commotion, and occasional creaking of her bed sounded much less suspicious than a constant series of noises coming from her room. Melissa had to once again restrain herself from laughing or crying too loudly, when Zack resumed frantic kissing her neck, in a borderline dangerous attempt at getting her father's attention. Zack wished they had a bit more privacy, so he could properly worship the curvy but built body of his girlfriend, making her flail and writhe just from his kisses alone. But being under the pressure of time worked equally well, and both gentle and not-so-subtle caresses of his have already brought her to an edge of her climax.

With one last move Zack grabbed her exposed waist, pushing his hands up to her back, trying to find another one of her most delicate places to touch, and when Melissa pushed her body to the bed to prevent his hands from reaching a certain point further, he knew he found it. Melissa's final cry was a mixture of laughter and a carnal moan, as her walls spasmed around his length, coating it with copious amount of her juices, at the same time her body twisted under his touch. Only when she calmed down, Zack resumed his thrusts, spilling himself inside her a few minutes later, shouting his cry into Melissa's neck this time.

Deprived of most of his energy, still locked in the odd position, Melissa heard Zack's heavy breathing on her shoulder, and it was her giggling that made him rise from his afterglow.

\- What's so funny? - he asked, staring into the reddened, heated face of his girlfriend  
\- You know, you were right. - she spoke softly - A- isn't that bad...  
\- See? I told you.  
\- ...especially if I know what I can get from you in return. - she cupped his face and placed a long, watery kiss on his face - I might actually aim at that grade all the time from now on.  
  
Zack raised his brow, and his mouth curled into a twist.

\- Oh, so you _don't_ want to know what I can give you for a proper A?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x]())


	3. Rocking his world (Zalissa, T/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Zalissa, their first heavy petting/dry humping session

They claimed it happened accidentally, though they both knew they were thinking about it subconsciously for weeks and weeks, even if neither of them would speak their minds out loud. When Melissa sat in Zack's laps, the world around them was still spinning from their last dance, and the constant beat of the music around them only strengthened the experience of dizziness. The kiss, longer than any they had before, suddenly got accompanied by their hands, exploring their bodies; while Melissa simply threw hers around his neck, Zack's moved to her waist, enjoying the sleek, continuous texture of her dress, so much different from her usual blouse and skirt combo.

And it was then that Melissa realised that Zack dared to venture to the so-far forbidden part of her body, and how utterly content she was of that decision. He understood it only when she broke the kiss, and to her horror, was about to retract, but Melissa dissuaded him from doing so by shifting her position ever so slightly in his laps. The movement, imperceptible to a bystander, was colossal in its consequences, as they suddenly felt each other, one sex pressed against another, and even in the dimly lit corner of the dance floor, they saw their faces turning crimson.

Zack's hands resumed stroking her waist, and as he did so, Melissa moved again, and a soft moan escaped her lips, when she felt the Zack's stiffness through the fabric of his jeans. Once again, it happened for a split of a second, but the fact that they have touched, that they knew of each other's burning desire was a leap they didn't expect to take. Before either them knew it, Melissa was rocking to the rhythm of the slow song, the same Zack ordered for them a few minutes earlier, but nothing in the world could persuade Zack to forfeit Melissa's weight in his laps in favour of some silly song. They danced their own number, slow, and sensual, without ever staring away from each other, their eyes, widened, filled with uncertainty of how long could they go without people noticing what they were doing.

Under the pressure, Zack moved his hands to her bottom, and that made the key difference; feeling the strong grip, Melissa's moves became faster and more frantic, and if she didn't close her mouth in time, Zack swear she'd be drooling. Suddenly, another gasp escaped Melissa's lips, and she slumped over Zack's shoulders, rocked only once or twice more, whispering his name straight into his ear, before she went still. Zack didn't need explaining what just happened, the warmth he suddenly felt against his crotch proved him right... and immensely proud of himself.

As the song ended, Melissa rose from her seat, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, though by no means because of her lover. A quick glance at his crotch told her that she had unfinished business, and when the people at the floor begun dancing again, the two nodded and sneaked to the empty corridor for a party of their own. And only then, when they were left alone, they could speak freely about what happened, though not with words, but cries and moans.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/167182375290/zalissa-their-first-heavy-pettingdry-humping))


	4. Mile High club (Phinbella, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Phinbella - doggystyle sex, please)

Isabella followed Phineas alongside the windy deck of the airship, unsure to where he was leading her. They left the main, spacious captain's area accompanied by conspiratorial giggling of the other Fireside Girls, who have learnt by now that when the two were disappearing together, they shouldn't be disturbed for anything from fifteen minutes to a few hours. And judging by Phineas hastened pace, Isabella hoped for the latter.

They flew over the Tri-State area, leaving its premise, heading for the lakes that surrounded it from the north. Isabella wondered if Phineas' ultimate plan was to land somewhere there, at the idyllic and utmost romantic meadows, where they could spend time together, and if their little escapade was just an appetiser.

When they almost circled the entire elongated shape of the Zeppelin they've built, Isabella expected Phineas to take her to some private chamber, but instead he led her down to the bowels of the ship, through the narrow corridors, dotted with machinery on both sides, until they reached what otherwise could be called a cargo hold. Phineas stood in the middle of it, and to her surprise, he grabbed her arms as if he really thought that they should make love in that kind of dingy room.

\- Phineas? - Isabella raised her brow, dodging his kisses that landed on her neck, while his hands begun exploring her body - Are you serious?  
\- What? - Phineas stopped his caresses, and looked concerned at his girlfriend - I thought you were giving me signals back in the-  
\- Oh, I was - Isabella blushed at the reminder of the not-so-subtle gestures she was giving him a few minutes earlier - But, you know, I was thinking of a place with a bed, perhaps? Don't you have one of those on this ship?

Phineas' grip made her moan into his mouth that connected once again to her lips. Under his pressure, the two went to their knees, and soon they were rolling on the slick, cold, metal surface of the ship's floor. Isabella broke the kiss first, continuing her complaining, though the less they wore, the more difficult it was.

\- I mean, even a carpet would do. - she mewled, when Phineas pinned her to the sterile floor under her back.  
\- Isabella - he stared into her wide eyes - Do you trust me?

If Isabella had difficulty resisting Phineas before, then now, when she was facing him, lying underneath his naked body, it felt impossible. She nodded.

\- I do.  
\- Great. Then get on all fours. - Phineas stated, and quite abruptly grabbed her waist to turn her before she could.  
  
Isabella shrieked when the world around her spun, and when she lost the sight of her stick figure of a boyfriend. But a moment later she felt his breath against her neck, and his stiff length brushed alongside her opening, causing her to emit a first proper moan of their high-altitude date. Once again, she wished they were having sex on a rug, or on a grass, as her fingers desperately tried to grasp something, and she knew that she will need it to hold on to when her orgasm will eventually arrive.

As she expected, Phineas started with sliding his length against her opening, causing it to get wetter with every move of his, generating more and more mewls from his horny girlfriend. Resting on just one arm, he used his other hand to fondle her breasts, as he didn't want to slump over her back completely. Foreplay was certainly Phineas' forte, and Isabella purposefully tried delaying her cries in order to receive more and more jolts of pleasure. But as her loins burned with passion, and itched from lack of Phineas' cock inside her, she soon begged for him to enter her, a wish that Phineas gladly fulfilled.

Her body arched when Phineas eased himself into her soaking canal, and stayed in that position for quite some time, when he grabbed her waist to secure himself. The force pushed her arms forward, making Isabella look like a cat stretching itself after a nap in the sun. Phineas' thrusts, shallow at start, forced a stream of jumbled up syllables of his name coming from Isabella's mouth, that soon became completely unintelligible, as more passionate cries joined them. She wished she could see him properly, but with the position he chose, and with very little light on the lower deck, the face of her boyfriend was almost shrouded, and if not for his moans, she might not know that anyone was behind her. Of course, she would have to neglect the pounding she received, and as their rendez-vous grew in length, they became more and more frantic.

The lovers carefully listened to each other's sounds, and only when Isabella's voice cracked, and she started begging for his quick release, Phineas knew she was close. Isabella turned her head as much as she could, and she saw, delightfully that Phineas was at his edge as well, clutching his arm around a pipe over his head for support. Feeling the first waves of the oncoming orgasm, she closed her eyes, and nearly slumped over the cold surface underneath her, readying herself. Phineas came a second before her, so much so that Isabella was sure that he broke the part he was holding.

But then, a bright light filled her vision, but it wasn't the orgasm she was waiting for. When she opened her eyes, she screamed, as she was falling from the ship, through the clouds and skies to the Earth, miles below her. But she couldn't have been - her hands still rested on the transparent surface they were making love on. The combination of conflicting signals, adrenaline in her veins and Phineas' potent warmth spreading into her with every one of his final thrusts pushed her over the edge, and Isabella came hard, shouting his name, as the illusion of her falling to her death still tricked her.

A few blood-freezing moments later, Isabella rose to her arms and knees from the glass floor of the ship, seeing two large parts that opened underneath it when Phineas pulled the lever.

\- So that... - she huffed - That was all the glass we had to order?  
\- It's a bit more than just glass. - Phineas replied, his voice equally tired, as he fell to the floor and knocked the thick layer of the transparent material a few times, just to show her how thick it was.  
  
A high-pitched noise of whistle reached their ears, and Phineas rose from the floor, scooping the clothes scattered around them. The ship didn't run on steam, but they had to install a whistle just for an effect.

\- We're gonna reach our destination soon. - he stated - Nothing's gonna beat the view of the mountains there. Isabella?

Phineas turned around, expecting to see Isabella dressing up as well, but instead she was still on all fours, or at least two, as she pushed her rear high into the air, while she leaned the front of her body as low as she could. Through her spread legs Phineas saw her perky breasts and her upside down face, but most importantly, her fingers, spreading her cleanly-shaven lips, exposing her inviting hole. As she did so, copious amounts of the sticky proof of his love spilled onto the glass surface, and partially onto her hand.

\- You sure about that view? - she asked friskily, licking seed from her fingers, still remaining in the submissive pose that made Phineas froze for quite a while. Only when she spoke, he regained his senses, and he immediately pulled down a speaking tube.  
\- Uh, Ferb, can't we do one more circle around...  
\- Around Danville - Isabella finished for him - I want other people to see us if they have binoculars. And we can stop by Vanessa's house, it's at the very top of that skyscraper, I'm sure Ferb won't mind inviting her...  
  
Ferb replied with two more whistles, and Isabella cheered for a prospect of an orgy in the skies, a dream only the her boyfriend and his brother could turn into reality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/167288865430/phinbella-doggystyle-sex-please))


	5. First time part 2, Melizack (Zalissa), Milanda, E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:  
> Milanda: Milo and Amanda's first night, please.  
> 
> 
> This is a continuation of [my Smutember prompt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11913009/chapters/26920611). Reading it is kinda necessary to learn how the four characters got themselves into the predicament. 

Melissa stepped out of the bathroom, stretching her arms, after a long, relaxing shower. She threw a quick glance into the bedroom, and as she expected, she found Zack still asleep in the double-bed of their hotel room, resting after a truly exhausting night. For a moment, Melissa wanted to jump into the bed and into the action again, or lift the sheets and quietly give him the best wake-up call a man could receive, but she knew she'd have to go out and check how the rest of the guests have been doing. After cooking the provisional dinner last evening, and helping the staff dealing with the outcome of Milo's visit, she felt the sudden need of taking the mantle of the owner of the premise, or at the very least, the apron.

The lobby of the cosy guesthouse in the middle of the woods wasn't as badly demolished as it could've been, given that her accident-prone friend has been inside it for nearly a whole day. True, some of the wooden furnishings were partially burned, paintings fell off the wall, and a huge draining pipe was spread across the hall, leading to the flooded kitchen. Melissa saw the red fire truck outside, hoping she won't run into her father, who wouldn't be content with the fact that she just spent a night with her boyfriend.

But the guests, relaxing in the foyer, didn't seem to mind the destruction around them. Some were looking positively delighted, and given that they all have been fed a mixture of Doonkelberries and pistachios last night, Melissa could've imagined how their nights looked like, especially since most guests looked like couples.

Amongst the crowd, she suddenly saw a waving hand, and a few paces later Melissa found herself next to her backpacking friend, Amanda, looking distressed and worried as usual.

\- Hey, there! - she waved her back - How you doing?  
  
But before Melissa could finish speaking, Amanda grabbed her arm and pulled her into the corridor.

\- Melissa! - she whispered in an agitated, conspiratorial tone - You have a moment to talk? I... kinda need someone right now.  
  
She nudged her head to the left, pointing to the entrance of the women restroom.

\- Sure do. - Melissa smiled - It's a time-honoured tradition to talk about boys in the loo, isn't it?  
  
Amanda barged into the restroom, almost as if it was their last line of defence, contrasting with the casual walk of her friend.

\- Wait, you said "boys". - Amanda suddenly spoke, as she understood Melissa's subtext - Does it mean that...

Melissa nodded.

\- You mean... - her eyes grew bigger - You and Zack... As well?  
  
Melissa nodded again, the smile on her face growing wider and wider.

The two women fell into a hug and let out a simultaneous, loud squeal, that if extracted and encapsulated, could serve as a definition of the word "girly".

\- I cannot believe it! - Amanda gushed - What are the odds that we would both... You know...

Even in the bastion of women private talks, Amanda was still found a bit difficult to utter the word.

\- Well, I'd say the odds were in our favour. - Melissa spoke casually, leaning onto the wall - I think all the other people out there had a pretty fun night as well.  
\- It must have been that salad, right? - Amanda asked - I mean, until last night, I didn't really thought me and Milo would... You know, do it...  
\- Cool, we're on euphemisms now. - Melissa nodded - I guess give it a few hours and you won't flinch from saying the words "having sex". - Melissa air-quoted the last phrase.  
  
Predictably, Amanda's face turned crimson, which strangely matched her dark pink blouse.

\- But you know that I gotta ask you... - Melissa walked to the sink Amanda's been half-sitting on - How was it?  
\- Well...  
  
Amanda shied away from the piercing gaze of her confident friend. She had no doubts Melissa wouldn't feel uncomfortable at all talking about her night with Zack, but the sheer memory of her time with Milo made her instantly stutter and lose her grip.

\- Well, I guess... Milo was... Milo was...

* * *

 

Milo was terrified. The hastened pace of his girlfriend, leading them into their room has already raised some alarm in his head, but it was the heat with which she kissed him, pinning him to the door that really told him that something was wrong. Her kisses were usually soft and quick, almost formal sometimes. This one, sucking all the air from his lungs was nothing but wild.

And that didn't even count the fact that she was ripping his clothes off, one piece at a time, as her kiss deepened. His suspenders, trousers, shirt - mere moments after they closed the boundaries of their room, he was almost naked, and to his horror, the same was happening to her.

If Milo wasn't dumbfounded by her actions, then the single act of Amanda taking her hairband, and letting her hair let loose would make him unable to speak. But then her blouse fell to the floor, and as her second kiss took place, she pressed her naked chest to his, letting Milo experience the angelic shape and texture of her breast squashed between them.

Cautiously, Milo moved his hands lower, and as he expected, he found no trace of fabric around her waist either.

\- Come on, what are waiting for? - Amanda gasped, staring at his hands hovering an inch above her waist, leaning towards her naked ass.  
\- Well, uh, you-you've never allowed me to, uh, put my hand there, so...  
\- I'm giving it now. - Amanda quickly added, before pulling him into a third, longest kiss so far.  
  
She clutched his hands and unceremoniously pressed them against her firm butt, feeling the moans of her scared, gallant boyfriend accumulating in her mouth. With one more move of her fingers, she slid his boxers down, resulting in a proper scream trying to escape his lips.

When the two broke their kiss, Milo's heart was beating faster than ever in his life. Only once she stepped away from him, Milo could properly take a good look at the naked body of his girlfriend, who in return admired his. And as they did so, Milo felt the strange thought that while they might have crossed a line, it was a step in a correct direction.

\- Come on!

Amanda grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom they have been moved to after their original rooms were flooded. Milo fell against the delicate sheets of the double bed, though not before tripping over his jeans, rolled around his ankle, resulting in the nightstand falling to the ground. The crash did not interrupt Amanda at all, who jumped into the bed, straddling him tightly, as if he was a prized treasure of hers. Only now, once their sexes were pressed against each other, Milo felt the magnitude of her strange heat, in the form of the copious wetness she's been coating him.

\- I want you, Milo... - she said in an almost possessed voice, peppering his chest with hungry kisses, leaving marks of her lipstick all over his body.

She rose to her knees, just so she could grab his length and position it directly against her soaking opening, when Milo interrupted her once again.

\- W-Wait, you really want to do it? - his words sounded almost stupid, given the circumstances - I mean, maybe you'd like something more, uh, romantic?

This attempt at tempering the speed of the events seemed to have worked, as Amanda pondered for a moment, looking around at the suite they've been forced to stay in.  
  
\- Yeah, candles would be nice.  
  
And before Milo could reply, she jumped out the bed, walked to the wardrobe and produced - to Milo's astonishment - a pack of scented candles.

\- It's a newlyweds suite, figured they must have them.  
  
She quickly ripped the package open, put a few next to their bed, lit them with matches and jumped back to her boyfriend, before he could say a word of warning.

\- And to answer your question, yes, I do want you, Milo.

She grabbed his shoulders, leaned for another ravenous kiss, and as she did so, she gradually slid onto his stiff manhood, feeling the trembling of his body, echoing her shaking as well. They had to break the kiss early to let out their screams of bliss, as the utterly new feeling ripped through their limbs and loins. Amanda did not wait for Milo, still terrified about the development, to ask if he was gentle enough. Instead, she lowered herself again, filling herself to the brim with her boyfriend, resulting in his words getting stuck in his throat, as another moan tried to escape.

Slowly, she built up the rhythm, bouncing up and down on his shaft, responding to the naturalistic instincts of her boyfriend with moves of her hips. And as she did so, something became bubbling inside Milo as well; he wasn't sure what was it, and whether he was simply enthralled by her sex drive, but a sudden urge to dominate her overwhelmed him and his mind. In a moment, his fears and uncertainties were gone, and a desire to deliver his girlfriend a dose of passion appeared in their place. With a shriek, he toppled her to the bed, and slid between her legs, watching as her face beams with satisfaction. His buckling, though clumsy and uncoordinated, were powerful enough to generate a series of delicious moans and her losing control of her hands that begun flailing around.

Neither of them cared that they were speeding up on a straight road to their climaxes, with little or no regards of what was happening around them; when Milo grabbed Amanda's waist and lunged himself deeper into her wet, enticing pussy, the legs of the bed gave up, sending the couple a few inches down to the ground, which only helped Milo achieve the effect of getting as deep as possible. One of the jettisoned wooden legs soared over the candles, catching fire, spreading it to the curtains. But to Amanda, there was only her brave, compassionate boyfriend that mattered, and at that moment, she couldn't look away from his grimaced-streaked face, especially as he was so close to his orgasm. Somewhere around them a wall cracked, exposing the rotten wooden structure behind it, but the creaks were silenced by Amanda's cries and moans, sounding very much like Milo's name. The heat of their love-making, rivalling the actual one spreading through the room, took them over the edge, making Milo collapse, as he buckled into her last few times. The bulging pipe burst from the wall, showering the room with water, leaving only single flickering flames alive, and soaking the two lovers, immersed in their kiss, oblivious to their surroundings.

\- Yes, Milo... - she moaned, as her boyfriend kissed her neck hungrily - I want more...  
\- More of the same?  
\- Yes, Milo, yes...  
  
She rolled him back to his original position, noticing for the first time the calamity around them. But as soon as his hands started darting up and down her waist, she begun mewling again and again, stretching her body under the delicate caresses.

\- Yes, Milo, yes...

* * *

 

\- Yes, Milo, yes....  
  
Melissa wasn't sure if she should interrupt her friend. She looked more than fine, twisting and writhing, still sitting on the bathroom counter-top, as she re-lived the events of her night with Milo in minute details.

\- Uh, yeah, I think I get the idea.  
\- What?  
  
Amanda flinched, as Melissa's voice brought her back, making her lose balance, since for a moment the dark-haired girl wasn't sure where she was, or what was she doing.  
  
\- I said that I got a pretty good answer to the whole "how good was he" question.  
\- Yeah - Amanda admitted, fixing her dishevelled hair - You know, it felt amazing when the earth shook underneath us...  
\- Yeah, the first, mythical "big O"... - Melissa moaned, lost in her own memories.  
\- No, I mean the actual earthquake that happened. - Amanda corrected her - Around 1 in the morning.  
\- Oh. - Melissa raised her brow - Wow, I gotta congratulate Zack, he was so good I didn't notice it.  
\- Only 4.2 on Milo's portable seismograph, but still, when you're doing it while it happens...  
\- There's a reason people have sex on washing machines. - Melissa replied casually. - I think I exhausted my curiosity, to say the least. Why don't we go and continue outside, maybe they have fixed the kitchen by now? I'm starving!  
  
As they walked out of the bathroom, Melissa and Amanda noticed significantly more people in the hall, most of them from various services and companies to inspect or repair damage done to the hotel. A small group of people were gathered around a long, unstable ladder propped against half of what used to be a chandelier. But it wasn't the object, but rather a skinny young man that tried fixing it that brought the girls' attention.

\- Milo! - Amanda shrieked when she noticed her boyfriend climbing up it, with a toolbox in his hand, and she nearly instantly covered her eyes.  
\- Hi there! - he waved them back - Don't worry, I'm just helping those people!  
\- He's fine, you can open your eyes.

Melissa patted Amanda's back and pointed to the life net spread underneath him. That didn't exactly made her confident about his safety, but at least allowed her to look up. As they joined the crowd, they heard a familiar, missing voice address them.

\- Hi there, ladies. - Zack waved at them, walking casually through the half-destroyed hall - What you've been up to?  
\- Oh, nothing much - Melissa retorted, sending him a mischievous smile - Just swapping stories of what happened yesterday.  
  
The smug grin on Zack's face faded instantly.

\- Wait, you-you didn't tell Amanda...  
\- ...that you cried and nearly proposed to me when I took you into my mouth? Don't worry, that secret is safe with me.  
  
If Amanda didn't cover her mouth, she'd burst into laughter, followed by a very quick, though not wholeheartedly apologies that temporarily drew her back from worrying about Milo.

\- Oh well, cards on the table, I guess.  
\- Actually... - Melissa quickly turned to Amanda, still staring up - If we can speak so openly... We've been having a, uh, a discussion yesterday about you two.  
\- What was it about? - Amanda raised her brow, shifting her stare between the two.  
  
Melissa exchanged a look with Zack and retold her their bet, though not after they stepped a few paces from the crowd.

\- So, basically, Zack claims that Milo would use several condoms stacked together, and all but one would break, and I say that you're way smarter.  
  
They noticed the uneasy look on her friend's face, who took her time to answer back.

\- But-But if you don't want to tell, then it's fine. - Zack added quickly, putting up hands defensively. - We can easily find an equally trivial things to bet on.  
\- Oh, no it's all right... - Amanda spoke quietly. - Well, it just turns out I don't really have to use protection at all.  
  
Zack and Melissa stared with their mouths agape at her usually overcautious friend, still wearing a shy smile, until they both screamed.

\- Say whaaaat?  
\- Oh no! Amanda's been replaced by an alien! - Zack clutched his head - Milo had sex with an alien!  
  
Amanda giggled, but her laughter was quickly cut off by Melissa's concerned look.

\- Wait. You-You're not saying that you... or Milo...

As she understood Melissa's intentions at once, Amanda put her hand on her shoulder.

\- Oh, no, no, nothing like that. - she reassured her - Well, you see, it's just...  
  
Amanda turned her head and sent Milo another warm, dreamy smile.

\- ...it's just that I *know* when we are going to have a child. - she said calmly, her cheeks once again turning bright red.  
  
Her two friends found themselves in a very similar state of utter confusion, and their brains reacted accordingly.

\- Say whaaaat?  
\- Oh no! Amanda's been replaced by an alien! - Zack clutched his head again - Milo had sex with an ali-Wait, I already used that argument.  
  
Amanda snorted.  
  
\- It's those two friends of yours - she explained - Uh, Carolina and Dalton...?  
\- Cavendish and Dakota, close enough. - Melissa quickly corrected Amanda, eagerly listening to her story.  
\- Oh, yes... Well, apparently Milo has once travelled with them in time and crashed our child's birthday party. So he knows when it will be born...  
\- Classic Milo. - Melissa sighed, and moved her hand to close Zack's mouth, without even so much as looking away from her interlocutor.  
\- And well, knowing average length of pregnancy, I have predicted when, uh, you know, it will be pointless to use protection. - she shrugged.  
  
She reached into her handbag and produced a thick book labelled "Pocket Planner", even though, to Melissa and Zack there was nothing "pocket"-y about it. Melissa had a similar one, with one key difference: hers covered only current year, and not a quarter of a century.

\- There. - Amanda turned, with some difficulty, the book around, showing them a series of days coloured in pinkish red. She looked proud, almost as if she was presenting them a picture of the baby that won't appear for another nine or ten years, by Melissa's quick calculations.  
\- Uh... congratu...lations? - Zack muttered, raising his brow, exchanging concerned looks with his girlfriend  
\- Yeah, on having a baby...?  
\- And getting engaged...  
\- And married...  
\- And finishing college... - he exchanged equally stupefied looks with Melissa - We... We guess...  
\- Thanks! - Amanda cheered - Though it might come in a different order, Milo wanted to keep some secrets. Like if it's a boy or a girl.  
\- Wait, wait, wait - Zack grabbed her book - Has Milo learned anything about us? - Zack kept shifting his fingers between him and Melissa.  
  
Amanda blinked a few times. Melissa smirked, since Amanda's slightly shifty eyes told her more than she wanted.

\- Well, if Milo didn't tell you... Then I don't think I should mention anything about your-I mean...  
\- That's okay, Amanda - Melissa interrupted her, to Zack's discontent - We can survive a few surprises of our own. Although... - she paused - You do realise that time-space continuum has nothing on Milo, so he might not have been completely right with the whole use of protection... right?  
\- Yeah - Zack replied - If anything, time-space probably is allergic to Milo, after all the travels...  
\- Oh, sure. - Amanda said right away - I never said we didn't use protection, I've been on a pill since the beginning of this Summer. I kinda... thought something might happen between us.  
\- Yes!

Melissa clenched her fist and tucked her arm in a triumphant gesture. At the same time, she opened her other hand, and nearly instantly, Zack's ten dollar bill found its way into it.  
  
\- Thank you, darling - Melissa said in a sing-song voice, and hid the money, quite unceremoniously, into her cleavage.  
\- No problem, my love - Zack replied morosely, though he sent her a faint smile once she turned her head around, leaning for a kiss.

Amanda giggled.

\- Oh, you guys won't change a bit in the future...  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/167508016795/milanda-milo-and-amandas-first-night-please))


	6. Retrouvailles, Melizack (Zalissa), E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zalissa, hot steamy kiss that turns into reunion against the wall sex. Finals week has been so rough they haven't had time to "see" each other.

From the moment Zack crossed the doorstep to Melissa's house, his mouth worked tirelessly to cover as much of her skin, both exposed and covered, as possible. Melissa had to actively push his face aside just to check if her father has returned yet, and once she ascertained they were alone, she let Zack continue his ravenous trail across her neck and chest. She wasn't sure how much time they had - the two returned from their last exams a bit earlier than they suspected, and plans for celebrations were already put into motion. Their families and friends would arrive soon, but with every kiss of her boyfriend that event was pushed further and further away, and seemed almost years or decades away...

When the two found themselves in her bedroom (which must have implied they were kissing all the way upstairs, and Melissa was walking backwards on heels, with her eyes closed), all of her future plans vanished, since for the first time in almost two weeks the horny sophomores could allow more than a few pecks in between their classes. And if there was anything on Melissa's mind that could ruin this precious moment, it vanished when Zack ruthlessly pinned her to the wall opposite door, almost deliberately missing the obvious bed the could be caressing each other in.

Zack's hands immediately travelled up her skirt, closing on her firm buttocks, already working to free her of her panties. Immobilised by Zack's body, Melissa could do very little aside from clasping one of her leg around his waist and embracing him into a tight hug by closing her arms around his neck. Before Melissa could ask if they were going to undress themselves, Zack responded with a familiar clinging sound of his belt hitting the floor, a noise Melissa sought so much during the last weeks spent amongst library books. During their next quick break to resupply air in lungs, she let out a languorous moan of satisfaction when she felt his tip poking her wet panties, about to part her lower lips. How Zack has managed to get rid of his undergarments when his hands were seemingly everywhere else around her body Melissa didn't know, and she added it mentally to the list of things she couldn't care less about, at least for now.

All it mattered was to feel him, and his stiff length, again, inside her, and she could read the same desire reflecting in his eyes when the two met each other's faces. And the fact that the two lovers were inches from becoming united again made Melissa so frustrated when Zack deliberately missed his first push, instead sliding his length alongside her soaking wet folds.

\- Zack!  
\- Wait for it... - he teased, burying his face between her breasts, continuing his play.  
\- I've waited two freaking weeks, are you going to do it or no-  
  
Melissa's last words drowned in the scream that escaped her mouth when Zack decided to answer her in the only appropriate way. He lifted her a few inches against the wall just so he can drop her onto his cock with greater momentum, ramming his length deep inside her welcoming opening. her body shivered from the sudden change of position and the warmth that radiated from her loins, but that was only the beginning; Zack used the momentary astonishment of his girlfriend to bounce her body up and down, getting a powerful head-start on his thrusts.

Their breaths were short and frequent, as the two burnt their energy with every one of Zack's rapid moves. Melissa had to work her body as well, in order not to fall to the ground, breaking the spectacular moment Zack has created for her. As a result, they had to stop kissing in favour of filling the room with interwoven grunts and moans, which only signified how well the two could work together.

In the corner of his eye, Zack noticed the frame on the wall responding to the rhythm of his thrusts, which filled him with enormous amounts of pride, since so far, he only saw that behaviour in the movies. And so, Zack delved deeper into the cliche, and as result, into Melissa, using the bobbing picture as a metronome to make his carnal tempo faster and more forceful.

Meanwhile, Melissa was on cloud nine, finally getting what she's been craving for for the last two weeks or so. Zack claimed that in the time they spent studying he did his best to keep his urges on the leash and hasn't masturbated once, but Melissa didn't believe a word of it. Mostly because she surely dipped her fingers between her folds every night, thinking how great would it be to fall asleep in his arms after a long night of love-making.

And then it finally hit her - they could be together again, spend time with each other, both in an innocently romantic, and devilishly naughty way. All the memories of the last two years or so flooded her mind, bringing her straight to the point of her climax, as the world of possibilities unfolded in front of her again.

\- Come on, fill me! - Melissa not so much shouted, as demanded. - I want... I want all of it!  
\- You sure about that? - Zack huffed, finding it more and more difficult to stand under their combined weight  
\- Oh, I made sure you could do that.  
  
Melissa smiled and closed her lips around his. That electrifying move, combined with her low, alluring voice, dripping with wanton, and the fact that Melissa has planned this day through and through has pushed Zack over the edge. He had to break the kiss to let the groan that has been building up in his throat escape his mouth, and that accompaniment in return strengthened Melissa's climax which arrived moments after his. Stream after stream, Zack fulfilled his girlfriend's request, shooting his cum up her twitching pussy, working tirelessly against gravity, which resulted in him experiencing the combined warmth of his and hers fluids coating his cock. Somewhere around his neck he heard her moans, not as loud as he suspected, but every bit erotic, interrupted every time he buried himself inside her. Only now, as Zack kept bringing more of his thick essence into her, Melissa really believed that Zack has in fact kept his urges on a leash, waiting for a triumphant moment to prove his virility.

Once her orgasm subsided, Melissa faced her exhausted boyfriend, hoping for some sweet and cocky post-coital banter she loved so much, but instead she heard his rather feeble plea.  
  
\- Mel... I think my legs are going to give up.  
  
And with that, the two collapsed to the carpet, sliding against the fortunately smooth wall, still joined in their love-making. Somewhere nest to them, a picture frame fell safely to the ground, putting a dot at the end of a lengthy act. And once the two rose from the floor and looked into each other's astonished faces, they burst into laughter that slowly turned into a lengthy, sensual kiss.

\- Yeah, maybe we should move to the bed this time?  
\- Mhm. - Melissa replied, still kissing Zack's neck - And I hope you still have something for me...

He did. Melissa shrieked when Zack unceremoniously grabbed her and tossed her on bed, keeping his hands on her knees, so he could slide between her legs. Kisses turned into caresses, and as she cried for more of him, Zack delivered what she desired the most. Two more times Zack emptied himself, filling her to the brim with hot, thick seed, each time fighting to keep Melissa in vaguely vertical position so that his fluids won't stain her pristine bedsheets too much.

The sound of her father's car in the driveway told the horny teenagers to stop frolicking, even though the two would gladly continue, just to see how much raw sexual energy they both amassed during their temporary celibacy. And as Melissa pulled her panties up, Zack noticed a stream of his cum trickling down onto them, and couldn't help but think that just in few moments they would be sitting around the dinner table eating a cake, and other guests would be none the wiser about the three copious, warm graduation creampies that have already satisfied some of Melissa's appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/167762445390/zalissa-hot-steamy-kiss-that-turns-into-reunion))


	7. Power play (Zalissa (Melizack), E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Zalissa: How about some rough sex where Zack restrained Melissa (like handcuffing or tied her)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues the topic of Zack and Melissa exploring realms of BDSM sex, as previously covered [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11913009/chapters/27222552) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12607204/chapters/28718032). You can rest assured that everything here is consensual. 
> 
> Oh, and Zack's and Mel's clothes were strongly inspired by KicsterAsh's [recent work](http://imaginashon.tumblr.com/post/169935946857/done-in-the-stream-which-is-still-happening-if).

Melissa couldn't have asked Zack for creating a better atmosphere for their erotic evening: smooth, slow music from the stereo, combined with dimmed light formed a perfect background for what he had planned, turning the small student flat of his into what might be a setting of a romantic movie. When the two came back from the dance club, she had no idea that mere minutes later she would be on her knees, still in her black-red dress, bobbing her head up and down on Zack shaft, listening to his moans mixing with the delicate notes of the jazz solo. Melissa adored loving her boyfriend orally; the problem was, she usually had her hands to help.

With her wrists handcuffed behind her back, however, the horny student could only rely on balancing her body, and movement of her tongue to satisfy the needs of her boyfriend, towering dominantly over her. Even though he was just sitting on the edge of his bed, once she met his eyes, he looked vaguely regal with his legs stretched, hands resting on his knees, as he observed her submissive pose. The suit and the tie certainly helped; while she'd love to see his naked body, she couldn't deny there was something deeply, deeply erotic in giving a blowjob to a fully dressed man, as if it was something formal, like a business event that she had to partake in on a daily basis.

Melissa was surprised by Zack's bold approach; it was usually her who suggested spicing up their love life, and in most cases Zack would be cautious about any kinky ideas of her. So when he took her coat off her arms, and the very next moment she heard "click" of the handcuffs behind her back, she understood that this was no spur-of-the-moment decision, but a meticulously calculated plan he must have been dying to execute and surprise her with. Still, aside from him forcing her to kneel on the floor (or more precisely, a pillow that Zack gallantly put there for her), Melissa wondered how long will she had to wait for a truly dominant move, but as soon as that thought came to her, she felt his hand behind her head, pushing her head forward a bit faster than she'd like to.

But that was the catch: her opinion mattered very little.

Her eyes bulged when Zack forced his rod further into her mouth, and though an onlooker might say otherwise, he tried everything to make her comfortable. He knew her little moans and groans, taught by many previous kinky night as well as the language of her body, and Zack would have reacted immediately if he knew he was causing her discomfort.

But he wasn't. Even though his pushes became steadily less subtle, Melissa was thoroughly enjoying being used, and though various muffled grunts and moans reached Zack's ears, none of them suggested he should stop. He noticed, however, her legs twitching under his moves, much like her hands wriggling behind her back, and once her toes curled, Zack smiled and stood up, partially to appear even more dominant, and partially to be able to see her body reacting to his virile caresses.

\- You are enjoying this, aren't you?  
\- Yes... - a deep, guttural reply escaped Melissa's mouth when she found an opportunity to breathe - And I love it.  
\- I bet you'd like to touch yourself, but you have to earn that privilege.  
  
Zack received only a faint, raw moan of frustration in reply, silenced at once with his length invading her mouth again. Truth to be told, for a person who was reluctant to show his more aggressive side, Zack found himself well in this role, Melissa thought, as the musky, potent smell of his cock filled her nostrils again.

While the forceful blowjob continued, Melissa was itching from the burning sensation that has been building up in her loins since she fell to her knees (though in reality, she was probably wet already during their second slow dance in the club). It was the taste and texture of Zack's length, combined with her submissive position that made her pussy beg for a single touch that could release the floodgates of her orgasm. She was glad the handcuffs, though sturdy and metal, were covered in fluff, since every once in a while she thought she might just reach her crotch with her hands, and every time her wrists met their soft restraints, the sensation strengthened, causing her to whimper and moan.

Suddenly, Zack's voice quivered, and when he grabbed the back of her head a bit more violently, Melissa knew it was soon going to be over. The same groans that were just huffs and puffs became louder and more guttural roars, the closer Zack was to his climax. His hips worked furiously, turning the sloppy, slow, meticulous blowjob into proper ravenous face-fucking Melissa might not have expected, given Zack's cautious attitude towards her kinks, but she certainly found it most stimulating and arousing.

With his knees slightly bend, and both of his hands behind the back of her head, Zack pounded her mouth seemingly without a care in the world, though Melissa was sure that he caught every muffled moan of hers, and would be ready to cease his moves, if he heard even the slightly odd one.

Listening to the angelic groans of his, Melissa took one more breath through her nostrils, and as it turned out, she did it at the last possible moment.

She thought Zack would bury himself deep in her mouth for his coup de grâce, but instead he deliberately withdrew, leaving only the tip of his cock in her mouth, so that she could taste the entirety of his orgasm on its way to her throat. She had no doubt that he took the decision with great effort, and part of her wanted to feel his entire length stuffed in her mouth balls deep, sending his cum directly into her belly, but once the familiar taste of his seed reached her palate, she stopped questioning his choices.

Even though it came in short bursts, it felt as if Zack's cum filled her mouth in near-steady stream, forcing her to work harder swallowing it, bit by bit. Stream after stream, Zack emptied himself into her welcoming mouth, and she gulped it down, glob after glob, savouring the creamy, salty drink she craved so much. Melissa was sure it was the heftiest of his releases yet, and was wondering if it was his unusually dominant behaviour that made him buck his hips long after she thought he'd be spent. She had to take several deep breaths through he nostrils during his prolonged climax, and that told her just how long she spent drinking her boyfriend's lengthy orgasm.

And just as he withdrew, the unthinkable has happened. Melissa looked up one more time at his relaxed, content face, and the very next moment she fell back, writhing and spasming, stretching her legs, rocking her body back and forth while she chanted his name.

No matter how enchanted and mesmerised Zack was by the submissive blowjob he just received, he sobered up immediately, grabbing the small key placed on the nightstand and dropped to his knees at once.

\- Oh shit, Mel? Are you alright? Oh god, don't tell me I did something... Turn to the side, maybe-  
\- Oh, yes!  
  
Her final, steamy scream reached his ears before he got chance to even touch her, the tone of her voice, as well as the unmistakable jerking motion of her body told him he might have worried for nothing. He then spotted a darker, wet patch of carpet just underneath where she was kneeling, and the familiar fragrance of her juices reached his nose as he moved closer to her.

Lying on her hands handcuffed behind her back wasn't exactly comfortable, but it didn't matter for Melissa. Her chest rose up and down, as the girl recovered from an orgasm she did not expect to happen at all. She didn't know whether it was Zack's carnal rhythm of his pounding, the taste of his length, his surprisingly commanding presence, the torrential amount of his seed in her mouth, or last few feeble drops of it that decorated her face when he withdrew, but at least one of these things made her cum, without ever needing Zack's touch she sought so much and was constantly denied. And perhaps it was the last part that did the trick; she wanted him so much she managed to take what little she had of him to satisfy her yearning. The sheer thought that while being restrained she might have climaxed just from the taste of his cum made her shiver, opening up a whole new world of possibilities to them she will definitely had to explore.

She continued taking deep, but steadily shallower breaths, as she came back from her orgasmic high, and the reality settled in for her. She heard commotion around her, a metallic "click", and the same moment she was free, she threw her arms over Zack's neck, peppering his still slightly worried face with a series of hungry, feverish kisses.

\- Mel, you sure you alright...?  
  
His voiced quivered when he reached and grabbed Melissa behind her back and under her knees. When he lifted her into the air, and his face got free of her needy lips, he received his answer, finally calming him.  
  
\- Oh, yes, mr. Underwood. - she lay her head on his neck, as she cuddled in his surprisingly strong arms - Gotta say, for a guy that was too afraid of spanking me once, you did pretty good tonight.  
\- Pretty good? - he asked, carrying her to the bathroom, step by step, so that his still unbuttoned trousers wouldn't fall down and tie around his ankles - You mean you want to get even kinkier?  
\- Oh yes, Zacky boy. - she gave his cheek a small peck. After a whole day, she could feel the slight roughness of his stubble beginning to form, which only strengthened his masculine demeanour - But first I want a nice, long shower. And lots of cuddles afterwards.  
\- Got it.  
\- Maybe with some light fingering, and then we will see. - she said dreamily, purring into his neck, dreaming of a nice, warm shower with her boyfriend.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170437448280/zalissa-how-about-some-rough-sex-where-zack))


	8. Lights out (M, Zalissa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >   
>  Anonymous said:
>> 
>> Zelissa, Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while… cave sex, Murphy's Law has them trapped and Melissa is keeping Zack calm from his claustrophobia by keeping him "preoccupied"  
> 
> 
> Not exactly sex, but a rather steamy kiss.
> 
> Proofread by wonderful [vickyships. Thank you!](http://vickyships.tumblr.com/)

In a blink of an eye, the world around him turned dark. Last thing Zack saw before everything disappeared, were piles of rock crumbling behind them, cutting them off from the outside world. His first, knee-jerk reaction was to launch himself towards the sealing exit, but it was Melissa, who grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him deeper into the cave.

Instinctively, he reached his arms out, trying to find anything solid he could hold on to, and flinched when he felt Melissa's hand closing around his.

\- Zack, you okay? - she asked - What were you thinking?  
  
Her angered tone surprised him.  
  
\- You know perfectly well that... that I don't... don't like being trapped in closed spaces.  
\- I know. - she replied calmly - But if you got hit by one of those boulders, then it wouldn't make a difference if you're outside or inside.

His breathing quickened. Even though he knew they were alright, and that there was another person he could talk to, the nothingness surrounding him was truly overwhelming. Years of watching cartoons lured him into a false sense of security that "darkness" is just another shade of blue, and reality couldn't have been more different.

\- We gotta find way out. - Melissa said firmly, still clutching his hand.  
\- How? Did you bring any torch light? Are you telling me you _knew_  we were going to find the entrance to that mine?  
\- Zack, everyone carries a torch light nowadays. - Melissa smirked, and a moment later, excruciatingly bright light from her phone filled the cavern.  
\- Oh, right.  
  
Equipped with his phone as well, the couple examined the place they were trapped in. Their first, natural aim was to see if they could somehow dig through the blocked entrance, but even for experienced troublemakers, it looked like a barrier too difficult to cross. They circled the room, hoping to find another exit, leading to one of the shafts of the fabled gold mind buried under Danville. It took them just ten minutes to circle the entire chamber, during which they found nothing visible in the flimsy light of their makeshift torch lights, though occasionally, tiny specks of gold reflected the beam, confirming at least that they were in the right place.

As minutes went by, Melissa couldn't help but feel the shaking of Zack's hand, and the slight quivering of his voice whenever he sighed, though he tried to hide it from her. After second time they walked around the perimeter, his nervousness became too obvious for her to ignore, though.

\- Zack, you gotta pull yourself together, we're gonna get out of here.  
\- But how? - he cried - Do we have rations?  
\- I got water, so that's something.  
\- And air? How much air is in this room?  
\- Well, I do have our biology textbook, so we can check and estimate the amount of air a person inhales...  
\- We're gonna die!  
  
Zack clutched his head and cowered on the ground in the middle of the room. A moment later, Melissa kneeled to his level, sitting on her backpack, and closed her arms around his shaking body.

\- We won't, Zack. We've been through worse...  
\- Yeah, but at least I could do something. - he mumbled - You know very well I'm useless here...  
\- No, you are not. - she said firmly, cupping his face - You're the one who saved me and Milo in the Underground, or was it your clone?  
\- That was different. - he grumbled.  
\- No it wasn't.  
  
Despite her gentle attempts, Zack still wouldn't meet her eyes, staring blankly at the point in the ground, rocking slightly back and forth. Melissa put her phone on the ground, let out a deep sigh, and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him unceremoniously towards him.

\- Alright, mister grumpy face. You are the one, who saved us from that overweight shark. You're the one who figured out how to utilise woodpeckers. The whipped cream avalanche? You solved that. And yeah, this is a difficult one, I admit, but...  
\- But what? - Zack asked, slightly terrified by her forceful approach  
\- Well, if those adventures taught me anything, it's that sometimes you need a bit more... encouragement.  
  
The last word, spoken in a slightly shaky voice, so different from her assertive tone confused Zack off for a moment. He saw her eyes shift a bit for a split of a second, as if she debated something, while still clutching his shirt. And then, before he could protest, she was kissing him, her lips, arms and body pushing him into the rock he was leaning on, though the initial shock neutralised the pain. Her mouth was wet, hot and needy, taking more than he could give, so much so that a moment later Zack had to break the kiss.

The two stared at each other's faces, illuminated only by the feeble light of Melissa's phone, but even then they could see the plethora of emotions rushing through their crimson-filled faces. Zack wasn't the only one breathing heavily anymore; Melissa's chest was rising up and down equally fast, and she knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her wobbly legs.

Without breaking the eye contact, Zack took Melissa's hand into his and pulled her gently into his laps. She was pleased to see that he was no longer shaking, though the mysterious nervousness managed to spread to her body.

\- Let me help you, too.

Zack's other hand flipped the cover of her phone, and the world around them dissolved into the darkness again. But this time, they had nothing to fear. Their arms found each other's bodies immediately, tangling around them as the two dived into a second, even fiercer kiss. Zack was trying to outdo Melissa in each step, but the needy and ravenous girl wouldn't put anyone else in control. Before Zack knew, she was straddling him, turning their kiss from already passionate and fiery one into an almost erotic event, especially when Melissa's push made their crotches come in contact with each other.

If Melissa could see anything, she'd spot Zack's eyes bulging out the moment her wet panties came in contact with his jeans, or more importantly, with what was inside them. A soft moan seeped into his mouth when it happened, proving that he wasn't the only one experiencing the closeness and intimacy he did not expect to feel for a long time. And then, fuelled by the his dirty mind, his hands betrayed him. Immersed in the kiss, he understood his dubious decision too late, when his arms closed slipped from Melissa's shoulders, down her waist, to her bottom.

He expected a shout, or some sudden movement at least, and was already preparing himself for a hearty slap in the face, but as his hands closed on her firm buttocks, their kiss did not end, but deepened, Melissa putting more and more work in mashing their lips together.

For a split of a second, Zack thought that everything was normal.

And then something barked.  
  
The teenagers jolted at once, and before Zack understood the bizarre situation, Melissa already grabbed her phone from the ground to shine light on the animal behind her back, though she already could tell to whom the voice belonged.

\- Diogee! - she exclaimed - You're not supposed to be here.  
\- Woof! - Diogee disagreed.  
\- "Not supposed to"? - Zack mocked, catching his breath - Melissa, we're way past "not supposed". He shouldn't be here, can't be here, mustn't be here...  
  
While Zack finished his list of terms to describe Diogee's paradoxical presence, Melissa's beam of light from followed Diogee to the blocked entrance he was now furiously scratching on with his stubby paws. The next moment, a gush of bright sunlight filled the cave, as the pile of rocks crumbled with a mighty roar, parting in two, gently leaving Diogee unharmed.

\- H-how?! - Zack exclaimed staring at the dog.  
\- Woof! - Diogee explained, wagging his tail, shaking last bits of dirt from his fur.

As their eyes adapted to the new amount of light filling the room, they saw silhouettes of three people standing outside - two young, one adult - but only when one of them spoke, Zack and Melissa identified them.

\- There you are, Diogee! - they've heard the familiar, slightly lispy voice - And as I've said, mister, we're pretty sure that this is the mine the legends tell about.  
\- Fantastic! - another, older voice responded - And you've discovered it all on your own?  
\- Of course not, I've had Diogee to help, and my two friends, Zack and Melissa. Oh, hi guys! - Milo waved at them - Er, did I interrupt something?  
  
His odd question forced Zack and Melissa to glance at each other in the new light, and though they were no longer locked in their sensual, first kiss, their creased, partially unbuttoned clothes and messy hair told the story in much greater details than they would like to. Two flashes of bright light blinded them temporarily again, one from the man's camera, another from the third person's smartphone.

\- That is amazing work, young fellas! - the man said, adjusting the lens on his equipment. Only now, they've noticed his brown, striped suit, a matching hat and the notepad in his hand. - If I'm fast enough, the news about it will make it to the morning papers! I'll be the first to report that marvellous discovery!  
\- Ooh, nice place for a date, you guys! - a slightly mocking tone of their friend, Janette, reverberated in their ears - How do you guys want to be tagged? #Zalissa or #Melizack, we gotta keep it organised on our gossip blog, you know.

Before they could react, the girl typed furiously, and with a triumphant last push, she read her message.

\- "Look at our two lovebirds, @Zack_Underwood and @Melissa_Chase having a smooch in the legendary gold mine under our city that was just uncovered. Or was it something more? Discuss! #zalissa #melizack #getaroom #archeology #importantscientificdisocveriesoftwentyfirstcentury". Aaand posted, now the whole Internet knows about it!

It took Janette a while to notice that the older reporter looked at her with the mixture of discontent verging on pure hatred in his eyes.  
  
\- You know, this is precisely why the traditional press is dying and its freedom is endangered. - The reporter said, grasping his notepad and pen a bit too tight.  
\- Wanna work for our school website? We've got dental plan! - Janette smirked and reached her hand to the reporter, who reluctantly shook it.

* * *

 

By the evening, news about Zack and Melissa's unplanned rendez-vous has indeed trended and reached most of the students, who left a large amount of comments under the photo published on the school's blog. Zack hoped that at least some of the obvious clues of their activity won't be visible on the photo, but he was sorely mistaken, as the image of the aftermath of their passionate kiss was now available in high definition for anyone with an internet connection.

Zack lay in his bed, and was about to, against his better judgement, browse the comment section, but the phone suddenly buzzed, causing him to drop it straight onto his face.

\- Ouch!  
\- I didn't wake you up, did I? - a mellow, low voice asked him, after his nose apparently answered the call for him.  
\- What? No, no, I wasn't. - Zack answered, instantly sitting up the moment he heard Melissa's voice - And you?  
\- Are you kidding? I'm still answering tons of messages about, well, us.

For a moment, Zack thought she didn't sound exactly happy about it, and his paranoid brain tried to decide which part of that sentence she wasn't happy about.

\- I think that boy band of yours had a few more jealous fangirls than you thought. - she quickly added. Her giggling put some of Zack's worries to rest, though he was still nervous, as if he was conducting a job interview with Melissa, putting thought into each and every word he spoke.  
\- That's typical. I find that I've had girls crushing on me only AFTER it turns out I'm taken. - he spoke, hoping to sound calm.  
\- Well, you haven't noticed me crushing on you either for years, so you nothing of value was lost, Zack.

Zack let out a prolonged, sarcastic snort, which only fuelled Melissa's laughter. For a moment, neither of them spoke, and it was Melissa's words that made Zack's heart skip a beat.

\- Love you, Zack.  
\- Yeah, I, I love you too! - he stuttered, as if trying to out-speed his own confession.  
\- Dork. - Melissa snorted softly - Listen, I'm hitting the bed. We gotta wake-up early for the whole "let's dig up as much gold for our school" project.  
\- I suppose. - he muttered - Love you, baby.  
\- Love you too.  
  
It was Melissa's turn to experience the odd goosebumps all over her shoulders and arms again. She was glad she was just calling him, and Zack couldn't see her reaction when he called her "baby". Only when she sent her boyfriend a goodbye kiss and ended the call, she pulled the blanket over her head and allowed herself the most inappropriate, girlish squeal she was able to emit, thrashing her legs in place.

Just as she told Zack, she tried going to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes, the darkness made her other senses active, bringing the vivid memories of the past afternoon in touch, smell and taste. Melissa sighed, letting emotions once again take control of her body, as her hand slipped underneath the cover and between her thighs. She knew that Zack wasn't asleep either, and it was the prospect of what he might be doing, while reminiscing about their first kiss that made her night even more sleepless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170828945645/zelissa-looks-like-well-be-trapped-for-a-while))


	9. Hand in hand (G/T, Phinbella)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phinbella - proposal prompt

\- Isabella, can you hand me the monkey wrench?  
\- Yup!  
\- Alligator clips?  
\- On their way!  
\- Now I need mole grips...  
\- Already prepared! - Isabella sang - Phineas, why do half of these are named after animals?  
\- No idea. We should name something after a platypus.  
\- Agreed!

Isabella was more than happy to assist her boyfriend, passing him various tools while he crawled under his car. At least, it still looked like a car, though by the sound of his promises, it was supposed to be something completely different one he finishes with it. A solid minute has passed since his last request, however, prompting Isabella to drop from the chair onto the floor, slightly worried by the amount of odd clinking noises.

\- Something wrong, Phineas?  
\- Uhm...

Somewhat reluctantly, Phineas slid from under the car, his nose covered in grease he spread to his cheeks with his hand once he tried wiping it.

\- Er, Isabella, I don't think I can reach between the cobra coil and the worm drive. - his eyes shifted - Could you... perhaps...?  
\- Sure, honey!

Isabella gently pushed Phineas away, and eagerly dived into the bowels of his latest creation. Though by no means her forte, years of working with him side by side, as well as multitude of badges she had to earn taught her enough about engineering that would make some mechanics jealous, and not just of her almost violently pink overalls she was wearing.

It took her a moment to see the place Phineas described, and at once she spotted not just the problem, but also a solution.

\- I see it! Phineas, hand me the shark-head hammer.  
  
She reached her hand, and was about to close her fingers on the tool Phineas passed her, when that instead of the hammer in her palms, she felt a heavy, cold, metallic item sliding onto her finger.

\- No, Phineas - she said, crawling from under the car - I asked for a hammer, and not... Not...  
  
Blood suddenly rushed to her head and she gasped, when she realised what adorned her ring finger.

It was a nut.

A beautiful, silver, hexagonal nut, reflecting in its polished, metallic surface Isabella's astonished, but radiant face. Its top was decorated with several, tiny flat gears, progressively smaller and more complicated, welded together so that their bent teeth would form a flower-like, intricate ornament. She turned her head to meet Phineas, kneeling in front of her, holding her hand in his.

\- Isabella, would you make me the honour of marrying me, so that we can keep doing what we've been doing for years, but legally as a husband and wife now?  
  
It was difficult to tell whose voice quivered more: Phineas', when he proposed to her, or Isabella's, when she cried her response and flung herself into his arms. When the two broke their watery, lengthy kiss, however, it became obvious what the two were in dire need of. Isabella looked at her ring again, and even in the minuscule reflection, she saw her cheeks covered in the same black grease from Phineas' face.

\- I think we better clean ourselves up. - Phineas suggested, wiping tears from his face. It was difficult to tell, if they were his, or hers.  
\- Definitely... Let's go and hit the shower...  
  
Her low, alluring voice rang in Phineas' ears, as he slowly melted under her touch, and just before Isabella was about to straddle him and place another, deep, sensual kiss on his lips, Phineas suddenly remembered and shuddered.  
  
\- Oh, that's right, you don't have to take it off when washing. Its surface is non-corrosive, and it has tracking device so it can home onto the box if you happen to lose it, I've made a controller, and...  
\- Phineas, do you want to take shower with me, so I can thank you for making me the happiest girl in he world, long and hard, or not?  
\- Yes, ma'am.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170864491190/phinbella-valentines))
> 
> Aside from one, all the names of the tools in this fic are real. srsly. And fancy rings for engineers are totally [a thing](https://www.etsy.com/market/nuts_and_bolts_ring).


	10. Stray valentine (Melizack (Zalissa), E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein monster of prompts, too long to list, combined for vickyships to create a semi-coherent story

Three students stormed through the usually packed corridor of Danville High, parting the crowd in two. Though she walked just a bit faster than usual, people stepped aside merely by looking at Melissa Chase's angered face, while her two best friends followed her, using the temporary pocket of empty space her presence created.  
  
\- Cheer up, Zack, you're not the only one who got an unexpected valentine. - Milo waved his heart-shape envelope in front of him.  
\- Is yours from a girl who thought you were single too? - he asked morosely, without even looking at his optimistic friend.  
\- Nah, it's from the phone shop. - Milo explained - I buy them so often they have to love me at this point. Though now I think about it, the owner is a woman... But Amanda isn't mad at all.  
\- And I'm neither! - Melissa roared, stomping in place, walking so fast the boys had to catch up.

Milo and Zack exchanged knowing looks, prompting the latter to try his chance at calming Melissa.

\- Hey, look, baby, I'm sure that girl didn't know we were together. It happens, you know, just bad luck. We have an expert here! - Zack almost pushed Milo to his side once the three stopped, hoping he would serve as a sufficient explanation.  
\- Well, then she should have be more careful when choosing valentines. - Melissa grumbled, put her books in her locker and closed the door a bit more forcefully to fool her friends.  
\- Wait a second. - Zack raised his brow - Are you really jealous?

Melissa stopped and turned her head at once, glaring not only at Zack, but eyeing Milo as well, who cautiously took a step back.

\- Er, I'm gonna see if I'm not in the science classroom. - he gently patted Zack on the back, and the moment he was sure Melissa's wrath won't reach him, he was already halfway through the hall.

Zack looked longingly at his friend, the only hope of getting out of his problem, running away, and turn to his girlfriend, whose face hasn't brightened up one bit.  
  
\- Alright, Zack, come here. - Melissa grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and dragged him a few feet forward, towards the first toilet she spotted.  
  
Once she was sure the corridor was empty, she barged into the deserted toilet, pushing Zack to the wall and locking her lips with his before he got a chance to say a word. As their kissed continued, his tense body relaxed, and a moment later his arms locked around her shoulders, clutching her shirt. Zack hoped that this might have finally calmed Melissa down, and proved that the letter he received was an accident and not him having an affair. But just when he was about to fully immerse in the kiss, Melissa broke it, dragging him again, this time towards the tiled counter. Without letting Zack go, she hopped on it, spreading her legs and aiming her other hand at Zack's belt.  
  
\- Are you serious? Here? Now? - Zack cried, half-terrified, half-astonished at the speed and hunger Melissa's actions spoke of - Someone can walk in here and spot us!  
\- Nope, they can't and they won't. - Melissa replied quickly - That's the bathroom Milo went to last week.  
  
She pointed to the wall she was leaning on, and it became obvious that the slightly whiter tiles once hosted a mirror.

\- He wanted to comb his hair, and the poor mirror got seven years of bad luck. I think the plumbing will be done next week, so unless you really want to exceed yourself, we have enough time.  
\- Alright, but if we get caught, I’m blaming you.  
  
She exchanged a quick kiss, once she was finally done with unbuckling his trousers that fell to the floor with familiar "clink". Melissa closed her eyes and rested her back firmly against the wall, waiting for Zack's length to spread her yearning lips, but instead, she found something much wetter invading her sex. She opened her eyes, spotting his ruffled hair moving back and forth as his gentle caresses continued.

\- Zack! That's not what I wanted!  
\- I’ll get on my knees for you any day, Mel. - he stopped for just a moment to meet her eyes, and went back to licking her with even more ferocity than before.

This wasn't the quickie Melissa planned, but as more and more of her juices were lapped by Zack's tongue, the less she cared about her original plan to a) shake off the slight jealousy she experienced a period before, and b) put the end to the accusations that she even felt like that at all.

She clutched her hands in Zack's hair, keeping him and his mouth around her sex, but even though he was excellent at pleasuring her, Melissa needed, no, she craved something more substantial. Her short, clingy moans, combined with her tugging Zack's shirt prompted him to cease his foreplay prematurely and stand up. In one moment, Melissa saw him rising from his knees to his full height, towering over her dominantly, exactly the way she imagined it. And once she looked down, she was glad to see that she won't have to wait any longer.

Zack put his hands behind her head and waist, and for a moment Melissa thought he was going to carry her somewhere else, or worse, that he came to the conclusion that having sex here was a bad idea. But when he rammed himself in her, she knew he did that so that the amount of force he exerted wouldn't hurt her once her body met the stone wall behind her. She yelped, resting her head on his shoulder almost involuntarily, just so that he could move his hand to her back, securing her there. Thrust after thrust, Zack put all of his efforts into proving his love for her, listening to her sweet, short mewls spilled directly into his ear. He was glad that they didn't have to rely on condoms anymore, since there was no way he would be able to find it in his backpack in time, not with the alluring sight of Melissa's glistening sex presented for him on the counter of just the right height.

His groans were equally frequent, and just from their tone Melissa knew that he was close enough to give him one last encouraging command.

\- Cum for me, Zack!  
  
Zack gladly fulfilled her request, pushing her even harder onto the cold tiles under and behind her, and with a mighty cry he emptied himself into her, huffing loudly with each stream Melissa managed to milk from him. Her orgasm came just a second before his, forcing Melissa's limbs to flail and spasm while her body writhed under the warmth Zack filled her with. She finally closed her arms around his shoulders, stabilising his erratic, powerful moves and his irregular breathing.

It took them three long kisses to end their orgasms, but the two hormone-filled teenagers didn't part until several minutes later, basking in the glorious afterglow.

\- I like you this close to me... you’re warm. - Melissa spoke dreamily, when she understood that they will have to end their unexpected rendez-vous soon, before the next period starts.

Zack helped her get from the convenient, make-shift love making site, handing her a few tissues so she could get rid of any signs of their activities, though he supposed that the reddened, excited face of hers would be able to tell their friends exactly what they were doing if they were late.

\- Well, we can cross that from the bucket list. "Sex in a dingy bathroom". - Zack mimicked with his hands the very action he spoke of.  
\- Oh, I have way more here. - Melissa took her phone, and with a single swipe edited the _actual_  list of odd places to have sex in.  
  
Melissa giggled when Zack swallowed loudly at the seemingly never-ending well of kinkiness that was his girlfriend, and she took him by the arm, leading him to the exit.

\- So, I guess you're not jealous after all? - once they were safely in the corridor again, Zack continued the same discussion they were having, almost as if their sexcapade never interrupted their schedule.  
\- Well, I'm much more certain about your faithfulness now. - she joked - But I think I will require you to prove it again for, let's see... How about every girl that looks at you today?  
\- But... We're supposed to be showing our projects today. - Zack stopped in front of the classroom - Everyone will be looking at me!  
\- I know, and I will be counting. - she pecked his cheek, and opened the door, hoping for once that attendance in Ms. Murawski's class will be higher than usual.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170974156585/zalissa-for-3-12-15-19-24-35-36-40-46-68))


	11. Wake-up call (Zalissa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zalissa [63](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/170857953495/nsfw-dialogue-prompts), Zack wakes up first for once so he suprises Melissa the way she does for him sometimes. - vickyships

Melissa slowly opened her eyes, relishing in the blissful tranquillity of a Saturday morning. She just had the most beautiful dream, in which she relived her last night date with Zack, bit by bit, position after position, just as if she was watching a movie, replaying her favourite part over and over, and part of her was disappointed it had to end. But juts then she felt it again, the familiar tingling coming from between crotch that set her nerves on fire, waking her up completely.

She looked up, finding Zack's head nestled between her legs, slowly caressing her opening with his tongue. Only when her legs jerked suddenly, her boyfriend realised she was no longer asleep, and he moved his head up to meet her face, beaming with a cocky smirk, very similar to his.

\- 'Morning - he spoke, licking his lips.  
\- Mhm. - she purred, pushing herself into a sitting position, temporarily moving Zack's prize away from him, forcing him to crawl - I see you're already up and running.  
\- Yeah. But don't worry, you can rest a few minutes more.  
  
Melissa gladly accepted his proposition, falling into the mountain of her pillows, still having a magnificent view of Zack adoring her sex. His long licks continued, but now they were accompanied by his fingers, purposefully spreading her lips apart to give his intrusions more and more freedom. Her soft whimpers turned into proper moans, and just like her lips, her legs almost automatically moved aside, inviting Zack to go further and further. Even better than his fingers was his voice, vibrating every once in a while, stimulating her in unexpected and short, but powerful ways, almost as if they were engaged in a wordless, but heated discussion.

Keeping one hand on his head, her other moved to caress her breasts, doubling the amount of pleasure she was getting, though she wished it was Zack who was fondling her ample mounds instead of her. However, his hands were preoccupied with something different. Now that her alluring opening was positively overflowing with her juices, Zack had no problem sticking his fingers, one by one, into it, and putting a bit more movement to his wrist. A sharp cry escaped Melissa's mouth when he did so, becoming louder and louder with every new digit in her pussy.

Zack didn't have to test waters here, judging by her needy and desperate voice, he knew exactly how fast Melissa wanted her release. He moved up, to give his hand a better position to thrust inside her effectively, bringing his mouth closer to her nipple, just like Melissa wanted. Now, the student had no other option but to simply immerse in the pleasure that was overwhelming her; Zack's lips sucking on her breast, combined with shallow, but forceful intrusions of his three fingers, toppled with his thumb occasionally brushing her swollen clit turned her mind blank, forcing her arms and legs to lock around her lover, hoping it won't cease or hinder his actions.

But they did not, and if anything, the feeling of her limbs quivering around him, made him double his efforts.

The small dorm soon exploded with Melissa's long, chilling cry when her body spasmed underneath his, and her field of vision went white, and not just from the beams of sunlight that's been filling Melissa's room for the past half an hour. Locked by his arms around her, his fingers inside her, and his mouth over her chest, Melissa found it difficult to rock her orgasm out, and prolonging it, much to Zack's amusement. But soon, her eyelids closed again, and feeling no more restraints, she slumped onto her pillows, slowly sliding down, utterly spent and defeated by her boyfriend, but nonetheless amazed by his performance.

A moment later she opened her eyes, only to meet his figure towering over her, leaning for a long kiss. His lips, predictably, tasted like hers, coated in her juices that were still slowly dripping to her sheets. Zack's fingers, equally wet, touched her waist and moved underneath her, to gently pull her up from her position.

\- Thank you, Zack. - she broke the kiss, just to give him another peck on his cheek. - That’s a nice way to start a day.  
\- I couldn't resist, after your last one. - he smiled, and cupped her face. - Breakfast?  
\- Yeah.  
  
Zack was about to stand up, but before he could react, Melissa forced him back onto the bed, toppling, and then pinning him to the sheets with her arms. Zack stared at her in disbelief, since just a second ago he was sure that all of her energy left her, but Melissa's eyes were no longer focused on his face. She licked her lips, and muttering "Breakfast" in the most seductive way, as she lowered her head and closed her lips around his length, hoping for some delicious, warm leftovers from last night.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171337225620/zalissa-63-zack-wakes-up-first-for-once-so-he))


	12. Lost moments (Zalissa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of prompts: “We’ve been best friends for a long time now. Have you ever thought about doing that… together?” + “You turn up at my house at 4am, to cuddle?”

  
Zack wasn't exactly surprised when he heard a doorbell just a few minutes after he closed the door to his apartment. Somehow, he knew who will be standing there, and when he opened it, he saw the figure of his classmate in the same alluring, mouth-watering black-red dress that's been on his mind an entire evening. Melissa's eyes darted from his face to the unbuttoned shirt, exposing his chest, and the tie, hanging loosely from his neck. Zack raised his brow, noticing how long Melissa was ogling him there, just like she wanted to.

The reunion party at their high school buried Zack under the avalanche of memories of his adventures with Milo and Melissa, but the longer he talked with her, the more he wished he spent more time with her those ten or so years ago. They caught up on all of the events of their adult-ish life: the college, jobs, boyfriends, girlfriends... Occasionally, they had to talk with someone else, just for the sake of it, but every few minutes they were again by their table, with more drinks coming their way. And then, there was the dance. Once they stepped onto the dark floor of the gym, and pressed their bodies against each other for the first, slow number, the overwhelming feeling of longing and regret swept over them, making them wish they did it earlier. This time, they didn't care for others; they danced the entire night, and when it came to say goodbye, they walked their own ways, once again, making the same mistake they did when they were seventeen.

\- I don't presume you turn up at my house at 4am to cuddle. - Zack stated, taking her arm, inviting Melissa inside, wondering how an Earth can she look so stunning after a third of a day spent partying.  
\- No, and you know that too. - she threw her arms over his, locking her lips with his in a long kiss.  
  
The alcohol tingled slightly again in their mouth, but it was nothing compared to the storm of emotions rushing through them, as their tongues hungrily explored each other's territory, prompting their arms to do the same with the rest of their bodies.

\- Okay, so let's do it formally... - Zack said in slightly quivering voice, breaking the kiss - We’ve been best friends for a long time now. Have you ever thought about doing it together?  
\- Every single day. - she kissed him again, and let their actions speak for themselves.  
  
Her dress fell to the floor before Zack even attempted taking it off. His shirt was unbuttoned the same moment her bra exposed her gorgeous, ample breasts, and once he was lying on his bed, Melissa got rid of his trousers and boxers in one swift move. Melissa's panties sadly did not survive Zack's teeth, but then again she did not expect them to. For a short moment, once they were naked, they stared in each other's eyes, in a silent agreement, before their arms and legs locked around each other, beginning the longest night of their life.

They made love, they had sex, they fucked. They discovered boundaries, licking, nibbling, biting and spanking, finding how amazingly compatible they are. In between orgasms, they talked, kissed and laughed. They watched a re-run around 5 in the morning, and then they did it again, until they ran out of energy. Time after time, he spilled her name into the air, and his seed into her, and she gladly accepted both, screaming her confessions while coating his length and fingers with her natural lubricant in return, which only fuelled his passion.

Only once Zack felt that he has truly emptied himself, in every possible way, he slumped into her arms, tired and spent, locking his lips with her one last time, before they fell asleep, just when the first rays of Sun beamed through the curtains.

* * *

 

When he woke up, Zack briefly thought it was all a dream. A result of pent-up wanton forced to explode in his mind by a sheer glimpse of his old crush. But then, he smelled himself, found her clothes scattered around his flat, and spotted her, wearing his shirt and a smile, sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking coffee. If that was not a proof that the last night has, in fact, happened, he found it very difficult to stand up, and not just because of the alcohol in his veins. Melissa giggled at his attempts, as he wobbled towards her, though from the way she massaged her bum with her other hand, she was suffering from exactly the same problem.

Despite the amount of action they've had, Melissa looked simply stunning. His shirt was just the right length to cover most of her body, aside the appetising triangle of her sex Zack has managed to explore so thoroughly few hours before. Her bushy, untidy hair, remained a living testament of her ferocity she showed, when she rode him, again and again. She spread her legs, inviting Zack into a long, slow kiss, though hoping it would be prelude for much, much more.

\- Hi. - he said, once he broke the kiss, grabbing her waist. - Slept well?  
\- Mhm. - she moaned, leaning on his shoulder.

They've stayed in this pose for a while, enjoying yet another silent, quiet moment of understanding.

\- We've been really stupid, have we?  
\- Yup. - she added - And for once, I can speak for both of us.  
  
She brought the cup to her lips, taking another sip.  
  
\- Well, we will have to take a week of sick leave each, and make up for the ten years we have spent not fucking our brains out.  
\- And occasional smoochy dates, I guess. - Zack added, smiling at the erotic prospect Melissa has just painted in his mind. - Wish we could just go back in time and just put us in a closet or something for a while and let the rest sort itself...  
  
Before Zack could finish, the cup fell to the floor and shattered once an idea appeared in Melissa's brain. It was reckless, dangerous, borderline illegal, perhaps just a tad impossible and judging by Zack's petrified eyes exactly the one they should put in motion. But if there was any other person for whom he would gladly steal a time machine and bend the laws of space-time, it would be her. And with just a bit of luck, soon they would have all the time in the world for each other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x)](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/171413530760/this-is-a-combination-of-prompts-for-vickyships)


	13. Sofa cking hot afternoon (Zalissa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: come sit on my lap, love.

\- Come sit on my lap love... - Zack taunted his girlfriend, patting his knees.  
\- Give me good reason why should I sit in your laps when there's the rest of the couch left.  
\- Well... - Zack started, mesmerised by her swaying her hips, as she walked towards him - We can use the whole couch later if you want.  
\- Good enough for me. - she smiled, turned around and got comfortable in her boyfriend's laps.

The moment she did so, his arms closed around her belly, and her neck was peppered with slow butterfly kisses, generating a low purr from the exhausted student.

\- Regular chairs don't do that... - Zack smiled, manoeuvring his hands all over her waist and thighs, feeling her body wriggling under his touch  
\- The massage ones do. - she replied sharply - But it's okay, you are better. - she added, once she realised this paused Zack's kisses.  
  
Melissa didn't know if it was that little comeback that changed Zack's behaviour, or has he planned it beforehand, but his gentle and subtle message slowly turned into more possessive usage of his hands and mouth. After mere moments she was already moaning, with one of his hands groping her breasts and the other sliding under her pink skirt, fiddling with her panties. Zack wasn't doing all the work; while she was definitely the subject of most caresses, Melissa pushed the edges of her skirt down, just so she could better feel his length poking her sex through his trousers, and once her lover noticed her efforts, he finished it in one simple move, pulling it off to the ground completely, a clear sign of things to come.

\- Yeah, massage chairs don't do that... - Melissa whispered dreamily.

Next thing Zack knew, she was facing him, her hands around his neck, taking control of their afternoon rendez-vous. His eyes went wide, but only for a split of a second, as the calculated grinding against his crotch put Zack in a state of pure bliss. He threw his head back, allowing Melissa to repay him for his petting, and when he looked back, his tie and shirt were gone, and she was already half-way through taking off his trousers. Their lips met, strangely, for the first time since the start of their session, and that has definitely fuelled them to hasten their cooperative striptease.

Neither of them knew which one of them toppled the other one, but both of them could agree it made getting rid of clothes much easier. One by one, pieces of their attires landed on the floor or the backrest of the sofa, until the only thing they had were the smiles on their reddened, excited faces. Melissa turned up on top, and for a moment Zack thought she was going to ride him in her favourite cowgirl style, but then she turned back again, spreading herself onto him.

\- I told you I want to use the whole couch.

Getting back into their original position, now without anything in between them, she welcomed his length slowly sliding against her soaked opening, until she decided to invite it in. Zack's hips started working immediately, with initial, gentle pushes that drove Melissa mad, especially since his hand were still caressing her breasts and her clit, and her neck once again became a training ground for Zack's tongue. Like a real massage chair, Zack controlled his tempo, and only Melissa's sharp "Harder!", cried every ten five to ten minutes or so made him change his speed. After several of her commands, his hands could no longer perform delicate caresses, and instead, Zack used them to grip her waist, while he hammered himself inside her. That also forced them to change the position again; the joined couple was slowly turning sideways, up to the point when Zack found himself on top of hers, being able to pound his girlfriend freely, much to her amusement.

With his cock pushing faster and faster into her, and the solid build-up of their foreplay, Melissa was no longer able to emit any coherent words or commands, as her mind was slowly succumbing to the oncoming orgasm. Zack's groans behind her ear were steadily growing in volume as well, before he roared her name and buried himself one last time inside her, filling her to the brim with his his potent warmth. That has ultimately pushed Melissa over the edge as well, both metaphorically, and figuratively, when the spasming lovers slid from the sofa onto the floor, still connected and squirming, sharing their orgasms with each other.

It took Melissa quite a while to recover from her climax, and she found herself, just like she planned all along, with her boyfriend underneath, around, and most importantly, still inside her. She looked at the mess they've made, a true testament to their passion and love - from probably stained sofa, to their definitely ruined clothes and the exhausted themselves.

\- We will have to clean this up... - she murmured, feeling Zack's hot, steady breath on her neck.  
\- Mhm...  
  
Zack murmured, giving her one last kiss before they've dozed off in the nest made of their discarded clothes.

\- No, but seriously, we need to clean this up, my dad will kill me if he finds you in me.  


 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172650211220/zalissa-come-sit-on-my-lap-love-theyre-home))


	14. Midnight snack (Zalissa, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (pregnancy) "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear."

It took Zack a moment to understand what woke him up in the middle of the night. He noticed Melissa's side of the bed was empty, though with her bladder nowadays it was nothing especially unusual.

He saw dim light in the kitchen, but again, the concept of midnight second supper has grown on him in the past few months. It was the gentle sound of metal tapping on metal that initially startled him.

Cautiously, he tiptoed through the corridor, feeling an ominous feeling rising in his guts, as he approached the origin of the noise, and a rather strange smell.

\- You know, if I was a burglar, you'd be dead already, I think I've heard every single one of your steps. - Melissa said casually before Zack even managed to spot her.  
  
He slowly peeked through the door, watching as Melissa nonchalantly went back to her work, which, from the looks of it, seemed to be baking a cake. And only now it made sense what made the noise - the old egg-beater lay in the runny foam of whites that only added to the overall mess.

\- I didn't want to wake you up with the electric one. - Melissa said, stretching her arms to take the portable blender from the upper drawer. Almost immediately, she felt Zack's presence behind her, helping her in this task, like he did with most of them nowadays.

Next moment, she felt his lips on her neck and shoulders, and his now-free hands moved to her swollen belly, gently petting and stroking it.

\- So, you wanted to eat the cake at two in the morning?  
\- No, silly. Our boy will have the craving for it tomorrow though, so I wanted to be prepared. - she explained casually, as she continued beating the foam with the slightly more convenient device.  
\- Ah, so now pregnancy makes you see into the future, then. Useful. - he nodded - You want help with anything else?  
\- Nah, the rest is done. I just had to mix the eggs in.  
  
She pointed to another bowl filled with chocolate mass, which explained the tiny dark droplets scattered on the counter.

\- You can set the cooker, though.  
\- So... you just did all the work and I will have to put it in the oven.  
\- Yeah, that's an apt metaphor, honey. - Melissa pecked him on the cheek, and proceeded to fill the form with the batter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/172720919330/085-zalissa-wow-this-is-100-how-they-would))


	15. Research (Zalissa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of prompts: "I love how your breath pauses when I put my mouth on your cock", "cum in my mouth. I want to taste you" and " I love when you grab the sheets when you’re about to come"
> 
> (Vickyships had the idea Zack would be studying medicine, I threw in Melissa aiming for psychology)

In a dimly lit dorm, an important scientific experiment was taking place, conducted by a medical student, and supervised by a psychology one. Or maybe it was the other way around - either way Melissa was sure she was doing majority of the work, kneeling between her boyfriend's legs, eagerly sucking on his cock. With her eyes closed, she relished the taste of Zack in her mouth, occasionally murmuring a moan of approval that only strengthened the experience, sending shivers down his legs. With her hands clutched around them, she could feel her boyfriend's reaction, and adjust her caresses accordingly.

Though she would love to feel Zack's hand on the back of her head, prompting her to go faster, or even aggressively pushing himself deeper into her throat, tonight she was in control: from the moment she put her lips around his tip, listening to his breath briefly pausing in anticipation, to the constant groans that followed once she begun accepting more and more of Zack into her mouth.

As she took another breath through her nose and lapped her tongue around his head again, she heard just that, a deep guttural moan above herself, forcing her to look up at the ecstatic, grimace-stricken face of her boyfriend. Resuming her actions, Melissa took a glance at the timer, placed at their night-table. Perhaps it was the length of their session that filled Zack's moans with amazement and just a pinch of surprise, Melissa thought. She was meticulously coating her treat in her saliva, allowing her to postpone his orgasm as long as possible, making it vastly more powerful and voluminous in return. Still, she should aim at their average, for consistency's sake, she thought again, looking at the small clipboard next to it, with dates, durations and notes of their previous experiments.  
  
A sudden move of Zack's torso forced Melissa to focus back on her boyfriend, and as his nervous huffing became more and more aggressive, Melissa let him out of her mouth, observing as he did his best holding back the spasms that would soon consume him. Her eyes turned towards his knuckles, gripping the edge of their bed.

\- I love when you grab the sheets when you're about to come... - Melissa teased Zack, and continued her fast stroking movements, waves of her warm breath brushing the swollen tip of his cock when she spoke.  
  
She kept the pace at just the right speed, watching his face twisting in a grimace, and the muscles on his arms tensing as he clutched the frame of the bed. Once again, she imagined him ditching his gallant behaviour, grabbing the her head and ramming himself inside her to empty his seed into her throat, but if he did that, she wouldn't be able to see the spectacular tornado of emotions raging throughout his twitching body. And it would fail the experiment, of course.

If Zack thought Melissa's teasing has ended, he was sorely mistaken. Every once in a while she let go of his cock, spilling sweet, soft phrases on encouragement, complementing his length, girth and the smell, but nothing pushed Zack to edge as her last one.

\- Come on... Cum in my mouth, I want to taste you.

Melissa nearly shrieked when Zack's legs jolted just a moment before his hips did the same. His loud voice, announcing what he was about to do was unnecessary, as Melissa was already feeling droplets of her salty treat on her tongue. First streams of his thick, warm seed entered her mouth, some spilling onto her chin, before she closed her lips around his head, letting her exceptionally patient boyfriend fill her to the brim. Her eyes widened, as she tasted more of the seemingly never-ending supply of her potent, erotic drink.

Somewhere above her head, Zack was moaning. She wasn't sure what he was screaming about, though she has managed to recognise mangled bits of her name here or there, babbled as his orgasm rushed through his body with every lick of hers. She was careful not to waste a drop of his sperm, and once his shots became feebler, Melissa cleaned him off, just to be sure of the result.

With another "pop" she let him out of her mouth, taking a long, well-deserved breath of air. Without taking eyes from the blissful face of her boyfriend, she topped her performance by collecting those few globs of cum stuck to her chin and lips, followed by licking her fingers clean and showing proudly her now-empty mouth.

\- W-Well? - Zack asked, trying all of his might to sound cool, though his shaky voice betrayed him - What are the results?  
\- Astonishingly positive, soon-to-be-doctor! - she replied, resting her arms onto his knees - It turns out that pistachios do change the taste of man's sperm, who knew.

She took his slightly limp cock and gave it one, final, sensual kiss. She then stopped the timer, read the duration of her blowjob and filled the clipboard with notes, happy to see a clear pattern emerging from their lengthy study.

\- Of course, we do need to repeat this trial. - Zack spoke, finally managing to catch a breath, as he pulled Melissa from her submissive position onto the bed. - For starters, we need to compare it with control sample...  
\- You'll need to drink plenty of water for that to happen, though. - she toppled him onto the bed, peppering his chest with kisses.  
\- ...though of course the results might be skewed by our many pistachio-related incidents, so I might need to repeat this experiment on other subjects. Peer reviews, you know.  
  
At once, Melissa stopped her caresses and sharply looked up from her position at the smirk that drew on Zack's face, which disappeared the moment he spotted the stern look of hers. But then, a mischievous smile took its place, which didn't exactly calm Zack down.

\- You're right. - she replied, straddling him. - I should totally do the same, I bet lots of volunteers would turn up if I posted message that I want to suck cocks for science on a message board.  
\- Wait, that's not what I meant-  
\- I know that's not what you meant. - she pinned him to the bedsheets, staring right into his slightly-worried face - But let's face it, I'm funding this research, so you'll test it on me, and no other "peers".  
\- Oh, I'm glad you agreed to more blowjobs. - Zack replied sharply, and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Melissa blinked, as the realisation dawned on her. His worried frown suddenly turned into a cheeky smile again, and his hands darted up and down her thighs in a slightly more possessive manner she expected from Zack. His dominance did not last long, as Melissa impaled herself on his length and begun furiously riding him, with clear intentions of milking him of the rest of his sperm, just to clean the apparatus and prepare it for the next batch.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/173446471555/zalissa-both-i-love-how-your-breath-pauses-when-i))


	16. Phinbella NSFW headcanons (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of saucy headcanons from tumblr, all dumped in one place.

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

See, the prompt says what they're after sex, and in case of Isabella, what happens after is... more of it. Not always, but she does have a knack for second helpings, either by directly begging for it, or slowly coaxing her boyfriend into doing so. She knows how to make Phineas fully operational in no time, and she will use all of her potential to do so. 

But even with her vigour, she will have to give up eventually, and that would mean, long sleepy cuddles, or, in many cases, a clean-up of the mess they made (or Phineas made of her).  

  
 **B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

  
 **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

  
 **D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

  
 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

  
 **F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  
 **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

  
 **H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

  
 **I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

  
 **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

  
 **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

  
 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)

  
 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)

  
 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

  
 **O = Oral**  (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

  
 **P = Pace**  (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

  
 **Q = Quickie**  (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

  
 **R = Risk**  (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

  
 **S = Stamina**  (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

  
 **T = Toy**  (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Isabella has been using a small vibrator before they've confessed their love for each other. After all, our brilliant inventor was clueless for such a long period of time that the pubescence did its job on Isabella. 

And once they hooked up... Well, suddenly, it became a whole new world for them. They might have started with something relatively simple, like bondage (Isabella had a badge), whips (Isabella had a badge) or collars (Isabella had a badge and a dog), but it was Phineas that moved it beyond regular toys. Suddenly, Isabella could watch Phineas climax in microgravity, or have all of her holes penetrated by three, gentle robotic arms, steered by Phineas and be filled to brim at once with a replica of his fluids. And when all else failed, they could share their dreams and see how fun it is when rules of non-Euclidean geometry no longer apply, or when one can summon multiple copies of themselves. 

After all, imagination has always been their forte.

  
 **U = Unfair**  (how much they like to tease)

  
 **V = Volume**  (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

  
 **W = Wild Card**  (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

  
 **X = X-Ray**  (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

  
 **Y = Yearning**  (How high is their sex drive?)

  
 **Z = ZZZ**  (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)


	17. Zalissa (N)SFW headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another collection of OTP asks from my tumblr. SFW first, NSFW underneath it.

**Who accidentally pushes a door instead of pulling/vice versa**

Melissa, she does have the tendency to remember the world doesn’t always predict her choices. 

**Who doodles little hearts all over the desk with their initials inside them**

Melissa catches herself doing that absent-mindedly, which shocks the hell out of her. Zack does it all the time once they start dating.    

**Who starts the tickle fights**

They are both quite giggly, so both.

**Who starts the pillow fights**

Melissa, even if that would disrupt other activities they might have been doing on bed or a sofa, and definitely if that could initiate other activities they might do on the bed or a sofa.

**Who falls asleep last, watching the other with a small affectionate smile**

Zack, he makes sure that Melissa gets enough rest between exams.

**Who mistakes salt for sugar**

Funny enough, it happened to both of them, on the same day, at the same time. By a complete coincidence, this was also the same day the sugar and salt factories mistook shipments of their products, so no harm was done. Until later that day, that is.

**Who lets the microwave play the loud beeping sound at 1am in the morning**

Melissa, so she can roll onto Zack’s side of the bed when he’s in the kitchen. 

**Who comes up with cheesy pick up lines**

Oh dear lord, both of them. It’s a constant contest of corny clichés between these two, trying to one-up each other. Milo likes it, his sister detests it. 

**Who rearranges the bookshelf in alphabetical order**

Melissa, just to annoy Zack a bit: she does with his manga, making sure to arrange the issue numbers alphabetically. 

**Who licks the spoon when they’re baking brownies**

Zack, to make mess and annoy Melissa, which always leads to kisses and burnt brownies. 

**Who buys candles for dinners even though there’s no special occasion**

If Zack does it, it means he is going to turn ordinary evening into an extraordinarily romantic one. 

If Melissa does it, Zack is worried and he makes sure to eat enough food to have spare energy.

**Who draws little tattoos on the other with a pen**

Zack, he is far better at drawing. 

**Who comes home with a new souvenir magnet every time they go on vacation**

Melissa does love souvenirs. She tries to collect one for each of the letters of the alphabet.

**Who convinces the other to fill out those couple surveys in the back of magazines**

Melissa, and they they try to cheat to see how error-prone the quiz is. She does know her psychology.

* * *

 

**Who is louder?**

Melissa, there is no competition here, though once again, she does manage to use her voice as tactical weapon, moaning softly pleas into his ear when they needs to be quiet, and going all the way when they are all alone. 

**Who is more experimental?**

Melissa is usually the one who suggests something different, though as their relationship went along, Zack grew steadily more confident to be the one to propose something new.

**Who takes more risks?**

Like with the previous question, the more time they spent with each other, the more Zack was ready to unleash some of his fantasies, and Melissa only has to blame herself on creating that monster, though she never does.  

**Do they fuck or make love?**

They do both; Melissa is more willing to fuck, but more than often uses her stunning body to mesmerise Zack with long, heated foreplay. Zack is much more prone to start slow, and then, when Mel is least expecting, grab her and conquer her.

**Lights on or off?**

Usually on, just so they can see each other, but they have done it without light, just so they can rely on their other senses many times.

**Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?**

They have both been caught masturbating, by each other, at the same time. When a wall separating girls’ and boys’ toilets crumbled down, suddenly they were able to hear their names being cried by the same person currently doing the same in their minds. And yes, they’ve noticed the lack of wall only after that.

**Who is more likely to suggest a threesome?**

Once again, Melissa might be more willing to do so, just to spice things up.

**Has either stolen the other’s underwear?**

Stolen, no, but Melissa has given him her panties once, just so he can be the only one cursed with knowledge that she was partying all night commando, and be unable to do anything with the other people around them. 

**Who comes first?**

The more temperamental Mel is much prone to sudden climaxes than Zack, though in the heat of the moment it happened to him as well, and let’s face it, who could blame him. Certainly not Melissa, who uses that to encourage him to give her even more of himself to her.

**Who is better at oral and who prefers it?**

Melissa; she enjoys both giving and receiving it, and is dedicated to do her best. She adores getting on her knees just to pleasure her boyfriend’s log cock, and knows how to steer him when his head is between her legs to bring her to the edge exceptionally fast. 

**Who is more submissive?**

On the whole, probably Zack, if we don’t count many cases where Melissa explicitly allowed him to dominate her. He knows that the amount of sexual energy in her can drive them safely to a destination she has chosen, and he gladly accepts being the passenger.

**Who usually initiates things?**

A single text from either of them can lead to sneaking between their college classes for a quickie, or be a invitation to a long, romantic evening. They both like surprising each other with initiatives. 

**Who is more sensitive?**

Zack, and Melissa uses that knowledge well. He is giggly, he is a cuddler and Melissa has learned which button to push to receive which sound.  

**Who has the most patience?**

They both are equally patient. After all of the adventures they been through, they know that sometimes times is the key effect to the success. And in equally many cases they just jump out of their clothes and are done after a quarter of ruthless rutting. 

**Which kinks do they share?**

Melissa has slowly introduced Zack to the world of BDSM, and though they never venture to the uncomfortable territory, he has learned the boundaries of his girlfriend quite well so far and has enjoyed her discovering his as well.

 

**Who kissed who first?**

I have a feeling they would kiss together on a date, or something that later would turn into one. But I’d be surprised if Melissa didn’t smooch Zack on a cheek playfully that would spin his mind and made him think about it all the time.

**Who made the first move?**

Oh, Zack would be the first to think about it, but it’d take ages for him to act. I can totally see Melissa getting fed up with him for taking too long to ask her to prom, or some other get-together, and tricking him into speaking truth in front of everybody, just so she can swoon into his arms saying “yes”. She knows psychology, man.  

  
**What’s the relationship like?**

After years of hanging out, they already knew more than enough about each other, but once they could spend time just with themselves, Melissa discovered how romantic Zack can be, and that kitschy pop songs are not the only ones in his repertoire. Suddenly, all of the places in town (at least those that currently don’t have Milo in them) turn into potential date spots, since the first thing they want from dates is to have fun, and as best friends, they already know how to please each other’s tastes.

  
**Who’s the most possessive?**

Melissa is always the first one to suggest moving a bit forward, from making a bit more risque kisses, through fondling Zack’s arse when kissing, ending with sliding her knee between his legs, and whispering how she can feel him, and where she wants to feel him next. She treasurers Zack as her friend and boyfriend, and knows ways to keep him by her side. And once she puts a correct idea into his mind, she lets him be as possessive of her, and her body as much as he’d like.  

**What is their favourite way to kiss?**

The moment Melissa straddled Zack while he was sitting on a chair, she knew this is the only way to kiss. Not only it made sure her boyfriend will stay in the same place, but with her legs spread, it’s a perfect starting place to grind and dry hump each other. And since in that position Zack can kiss not only her lips, but also neck and her cleavage, many quickies begun as long, heated kisses.

  
**Who tops during sex?**

Melissa, easily. She loves the feeling when the gravity lets her body slide onto his cock, just so she can ride him furiously next. But she’s beyond excitement when Zack gets the upper hand and pins her to the bed, or any surface they have sex on. She knows that her boyfriend is capable of utterly dominating her, and turning her into a squirming mess just if he can get on top of her, and she loves it. 

**Thoughts on sex toys?**

They usually do fine without them, but Melissa got herself a set of fluffy handcuffs they like to use sometimes. And with an extra dildo of hers, Zack can penetrate both her holes with ease, making her squirm and writhe at the slightest move. 

**Most sensitive areas?**

Zack is quite giggly, and Melissa likes to exploit that fact whenever she tries to topple him to the bed. The same areas that can make him laugh will also make him moan when Melissa’s lips will coat them. 

For Melissa, her neck is exceptionally sensitive place, and Zack knows that if he starts kissing her there, she will have hard time trying to contain herself, so if he can, he approaches her from behind when she’s talking with someone, just to try to embarrass her, something he will gladly pay for later. 

**Do they shower/bathe together? If so, how far does anything go?**

Oh, sure. There’s 50/50 chance that shower after a passionate date will turn into just another round of sex. And with the abundance of water and towels, Melissa usually lets Zack be a bit more messy than usual, often getting onto her knees and begging him to shower her face with his last load, she’d gladly wear until she absolutely must wash it down.  

**How do they like their sex?**

Melissa likes it rough - both with giving, when she tries to score as many points as possible with dictating the tempo of their love-making, and receiving, when she’s handcuffed, tied, or in any other way restrained by her boyfriend, ready to get pounded hard by Zack. 

And Zack, on the other hand, prefers slower, bit more sensual sex, but as stated above, if he can show Melissa who he thinks is the boss, he will gladly do it.

  
**How rough can the sex get before it’s taken too far?**

Pain used to be the limit, until Zack discovered Melissa likes spanking, though he still treats it like spice that should be used in carefully controlled quantity. But aside from that, they know each other’s limits, and know when things can get a bit more uncomfortable, though the longer the two keep having sex, the more Zack is perplexed how far does Melissa’s limit lies.  

  
**Favourite sex positions?**

Melissa: Cowgirl, easily

Zack: He likes to start with a doggy style, only to bring her up, back to him, so his hands can caress her breasts, and he can kiss her neck, while he slowly slides in and out. It drives Melissa mad, and she loves it. 

**If they would have a threesome, who would their third choice be?**

Tough question. They probably are in contact with Jackie, the cowgirl Zack had a crush on, and Melissa wouldn’t mind seeing how a real one would ride his boyfriend, just so she could learn. Veronica, Milo’s old babysitter, who also seemed to like Zack, though due to his boyband past, seems like a possible candidate, though for one night only - Melissa wouldn’t like that much of a competition.

I can imagine they would be quite open with their sexuality, so with the rise of the Internet forums for swingers, they might simply post an invitation there, and would get much better response. Although knowing their luck, Milo might sign show up on the same site, though for completely different subforum, leading to the biggest database leak, exposing all of their naughty pictures to the whole world. 


	18. 10 have sex 20 goto 10 (Phinabella, bg Ferbnessa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Sex marathon (by fereality-indy), while on the phone (anon with Ferbnessa)

\- Oh, yeah, Phineas!  
  
Isabella let out a loud cry, as another orgasm soared through her body, nearly making her collapse onto her lover's body. Nearly - because before Phineas could even say anything, his girlfriend was up and running, positioning herself above his still-hard cock again. A bright, giddy smile was plastered all around her face, and the gentle lighting in their room was reflected in small beads of sweat that dotted her whole body. Her hair was messier than Phineas has ever seen, but he shouldn't have been surprised by her look. After all, they have been making love for five hours by now, and nothing seemed to be stopping her.

\- Come on, Phineas, one more time!  
  
She spread her folds, letting Phineas' previous, copious orgasm drip onto his cock, forming a new layer of lubricant. A moment later, his energetic girlfriend was at it again, bouncing up and down, as if their night has only started. Meanwhile, Phineas was having a mother of all dilemmas he had to face. Yes, he has been able to make love pretty much the entire evening, without his cock going limp once. Yes, Isabella seemed - quite obviously - absolutely overjoyed about it, which only added to her exuberant nature. But what has caused his sudden ability?

Phineas never had problems of that matter - he was far too young for "such" issues - but at his best, he was able to do it maybe four times in a row. By now, they were in double digits, surely. Somewhere above him, Isabella cried again, when another lightning-fast climax consumed her, dragging Phineas with her, as she milked him of his seed. This was another problematic thing: he knew the limit of a male's body when it came to virility, and he was sure he'd reach it by now. Contrary to his hypothesis, though, Isabella's holes were filled to the brim every single time, as if his balls were turned into two cornucopias - again, not that Isabella seemed to mind that.

Mixed smells of their perfumes and the unmistakable musk of sex only drove them wilder; Isabella decided to change position, dragging Phineas onto her. She quickly grabbed her phone and scrolled the list she's been browsing in between their acts.

\- Okay, position, 56 now. My leg goes here, your hand goes here...  
  
And with a quick setup, they were at it again, Phineas diving deep into her, while her quick, passionate mewls filled their room.

"There must be something in the air" - Phineas thought. They have been occasionally using some scented candles, but those couldn't have been infused with aphrodisiacs that powerful. None of his inventions has gone hay-wire, and even if, he hasn't built a machine that could turn him into a super-lover, even by accident!

\- Oh, fuck, Phineas, that hit the spot... - Isabella groaned when he buried himself inside her one more time, sending her over the edge.

Isabella tried getting up, though her wobbly legs prevented that for a few moments. Phineas collapsed to their bed, utterly exhausted, though when he looked up, he could still see his cock, standing stiff and proud, as it hasn't travelled an equivalent of a marathon by diving into Isabella's pussy, mouth and ass.

\- You know, Phineas, I'm kinda hungry. - Isabella suddenly remarked, as she walked around their bed.

Phineas was sure that it meant another round of sex, but to his surprise, Isabella walked towards the corridor.

\- You want something from the kitchen?  
\- Y-Yeah! Anything, really.  
\- Okay then! See you in a bit.  
  
And with that, she left for the kitchen, leaving a few dots of cum on the floor, as it leaked from her used pussy.  
  
Phineas fell to his pillow, enjoying a short moment of tranquillity. It's been a busy day - they've invited a few friends this afternoon, and he expected to be asleep by now after the get-together. He reached for his phone, and to his surprise, he noticed one missed call from his brother. He dialled it at once, knowing that Ferb occasionally had to call at wild hours, due to the time-zone differences. The beeping sound continued for a few moments, and only when Phineas was about to give up, he heard Ferb picking up the phone.

\- Ferb? - he asked with weak and hoarse voice - You called me?  
\- _Uh, y-yeah_.  
  
Phineas' eyes went slightly wider, when he heard a voice exactly as sick and drained in the receiver.

\- Ferb, what's wrong?  
\- _Uh_...  
  
It took a moment for his brother to answer.

\- _Look, long story short, I tweaked one of Vanessa's dad machines for, uh, for us._  
\- And did it backfire? - Phineas groaned, knowing the answer.  
\- _Well, you know him._  - Ferb replied - _The point is, I think all people with our genetic traits are gonna have a bit of fun much longer than they should. And from your voice, I think the ray has,in fact crossed the Atlantic_  
\- Yeah, it has. At least I know nothing's wrong on my side...  
  
But instead of hearing his brother's response, a sudden, sultry voice filled his ear.

\- _Come here, Ferb, you dirty boy, and show me, who's boss for the seventeenth time._  - Vanessa moaned, prompting Ferb to end the call.  
  
Phineas let out a deep sigh, and tossed the phone away. Almost at the same time, Isabella came back with a small tray of snacks, though she looked a bit different, wearing a sexy apron on her otherwise naked body.

\- Ferb called?  
\- Yeah, something like that. Vanessa says... Well, would have said "Hi" if she could.

Phineas lifted himself up, as Isabella placed the tray on the night-table, before she scooted to his side, cuddling him already. Her lips soon found its way to his chest, and she slowly moved lower and lower, until she finished her trail by closing her lips around his cock. And when her head was bobbing up and down, a sudden realisation struck Phineas. Ferb mentioned genetic traits, which meant that Isabella's hunger had nothing to do with it. This was her, in her natural state, given the opportunity to spread her wings as far as possible. And as if to confirm that idea, Isabella paused her sucking, and pointed to the tray she brought.  
  
\- Come on Phineas, dig in! I made Doonkelberries and pistachio salad, it's supposed to make wonders for men. And I wouldn't mind having a bit sweeter drink this time...  
  
Phineas let out another sigh, and not just because Isabella's tongue and lips has brought him onto the verge of another orgasm. The night was still very, very young.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180544175835/phinbella-kinky-88))


	19. Face the consequences (Melizack (Zalissa), E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so @vickyships has sent me tonne of detailed Melizack combination of prompts, so this is what I’ve contacted by mixing smut prompts: 50, 62 72, 75, 36 and 41. Full, rich description at the end in order not to ruin surprise

When Zack and Melissa discovered quite possibly the most powerful aphrodisiac know to mankind, by accidentally combining doonkelberries and pistachios, they vowed to use this power-up only on special occasions, like holidays, anniversaries, or Tuesdays.

With one hefty and potent load already in her pussy, Melissa was sure they were far from reaching Zack's limits. After all, the two medicine students conducted thorough tests on how the proportions and quantity could affect both male and female performances. The unique mixture not only increased the libido, but simply forced its users to produce more fluids... Which in turn raised the desire to expedite them, especially in men. And so, Melissa was not surprised at all, when just under ten minutes after their first joined orgasm, the couple was on a swift road to the next one.

\- Mel... Mel... Fuck, Melissa!  
\- Come on, baby, give me all you got...  
  
Melissa huffed her plea, as she clutched his shoulders, waiting for her climax as well. And sure enough, when Zack delivered another batch of his milky sperm inside her, Melissa's body arched and writhed, when his gift jump-started her waves of pleasure. With such quick work of his, she would normally require help of her (or his) fingers, but the aphrodisiac in her body put the final puzzle for them.

Once she stopped peppering his face with kisses, she let out another deep groan, as a cocky smile drew on her face.

\- How does it look from your side?  
\- You're quite a messy girl...  
  
A "click" of his phone later, he showed her a picture of her creampied pussy. And even though copious amounts of his cum were leaking onto their bed, Melissa knew that it was just a tip of the iceberg that Zack has given her.

\- Yeah, but I'm not the only one dirty... Come'ere, Zack...  
  
And she wiggled her finger at him, prompting Zack to waddle onto his knees towards her. A moment later his cock, still as hard as she expected, covered in globs of his cum was in front of her face, and Melissa couldn't stop herself from licking her lips, as the intimidatingly looking length dangled inches above her.

Next thing Zack knew, Melissa was all around him, cleaning him from any bits of cum he might have on it, meticulously covering every inch of his. Another property of their libido-enhancing salad was that it made the cum sweeter, and with already potent taste, the sweet-and-saly combination was simply impossible to resist for Melissa and other girls that they let in their experiments.

As her head danced around his cock, Melissa decided to make one step further, and simply take him inside her mouth, letting her lips, closed tightly around him do all the work. But once she has done that, she noticed a smug grin of satisfaction on his face.

At once, Melissa understood her mistake, like a prey that has trapped itself in its own den. Melissa's eyes bulged, when Zack performed his very first move forward, but her fear has turned into yearning, the moment she realised that her position could let her execute one of her - and since Zack was a guy, also his - fantasies.

With a shallow nod and an encouraging grunt, Melissa let Zack know that she is perfectly fine with him advancing, and she even closed her arms around his naked bum to make sure her cautious boyfriend wouldn't chicken out. He was still a gentleman, and only with her permission he would use her ruthlessly in a position like that.

With each push of his cock, his thrusts became a bit faster and deeper. Though Melissa might have pretended she was still cleaning his cock from the remains of the double cream she left in her, she thoroughly enjoyed being face-fucked by her boyfriend. With their eyes locked at each other, inch by inch, Zack pushed himself deeper into her mouth, watching for any warning signs she might be giving him. But even when two-thirds of his length was in her mouth, caressed by her lips and tongue, she wouldn't back out.

In fact, the corners of her mouth twitched, in what would be a devilish smirk, telling him she wants more.

While Zack used her mouth, Melissa felt the need of some pleasure on her own; as her left hand controlled Zack's tempo, occasionally slapping him on his butt to speed him up, her right mashed her folds, soaked with his lingering cum. First whimpers begun escaping through her lips, or rather vibrating through the cock that occupied them, only strengthening Zack's pleasure.

From her position, Melissa could see veins, muscles and tendrils twitching and bulging on his arms, as Zack clutched the bedframe. Combining that with his erratic breathing, she could estimate pretty easily how far he was from his climax. However, she wanted it to happen exactly where and when she wanted, and he was still an inch or two from it.

Taking deep and controlled breaths, Melissa pushed him even deeper inside her, confirming her decision with a wink that calmed her worried boyfriend. But a moment later, with another push, she has taken him all the way down, and finally, her eyes bulged when she realised there was no more of Zack's cock left to caress. With his balls dangling right next to her chin, he retracted, but she was far from finish.

A low grunt escaped through her lips, and Zack didn't need an more clues to understand what it meant.

"Fuck me"

Knowing her limits now, he rammed himself down her throat a second and third time, when he felt her fingers clutching his bottom. Fourth, fifth, sixth - this was not just him, this was the potent aphrodisiac working through his loins. Seventh, eight, ninth - he grabbed her hair, using strands of it on both sides as stabilisation when he pounded her mouth freely. On the verge of his orgasm, Zack moaned, watching Melissa's widened, but content and excited eyes, wondering how his girlfriend wanted to finish him off.

\- Meli... Mel... I'm gonna cum!  
  
The feisty red-head kept her grip on him, letting him know she had things under control. But had she? The smell, sound, taste and the overwhelming feeling of being dominated has made her mind go blank for a blissful moment, and she was about to dream away with her orgasm, when Zack's roar brought her to her senses.

First batch of his cum filled her oesophagus, bringing his warmth in quantity she has not experienced there yet. She had to move quickly to achieve her goal, and more importantly, not to run out of air. She found the window of opportunity between his third and fourth shots, and she slapped his bum, forcing him to pull out. Just like she wanted, the next shot filled her mouth just enough not to choke her, while sending a few stray ropes over her face and hair, as she took much needed gasp of air.

\- Mel... Melissa... fuck...  
  
Clutching his knees, Zack looked up at his girlfriend, and the sight made him almost topple back in awe. Her mascara dripped on her cheeks with a few tears she must have cried out, her hair was dishevelled after being used as reins, bits of cum lie scattered around her face, and leaked from her open mouth, after he poured so much inside and outside her. But the most important detail was her radiant, sly smile which told Zack that no matter how bad it looked, she was alright.

\- Pass... Can you pass me the... the towels? - she asked with a understandably croaked voice.

Zack did far more than that, giving her a glass of water as well, letting her clean her palate from his intrusion, himself cleaning some of the mess for her.

\- Mel, are you sure you're alright?  
\- Zack, if I wasn't, you'd be outside by now, trust me. - she gave him a quick kiss - That was freaking wonderful.  
\- Emphasis on "freaking" - he raised his brow.  
\- What? It's your regular dom/sub fantasy of a girl that wants her boyfriend to fuck her face and pour physically impossible amount of cum into her after eating powerful aphrodisiacs. - she spoke in one go.  
\- So, Tuesdays.  
\- Mhm.  
  
And the two jumped into each other's arms, rolling around their sheets, kissing and caressing each other's bodies as a romantic and delicate counter-balance to the raw and rough fucking they've just lived through. But once their erratic breathing subsided, Melissa pushed him back into his place, got on all fours, and spread her legs, once again proudly showing him his work, while protruding her ass in a clear sign of how she wants to be taken next.

\- Okay, Zack, I estimate you've got at least three more loads in you, so... let's do it doggy-style now. - she turned her head to him - And you can pull my hair for real this time, I've been a naughty girl...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180644724585/okay-so-vickyships-has-sent-me-tonne-of-detailed))
> 
> 50 (Melissa wants to take all of Zack down her throat), 62 72 and 75 (after cumming inside Melissa twice she wants to clean him off with a blowjob but gets too into it and makes him cum again), as well as 36 and 41 (Melissa puts pistachios and doonkleberries in Zack's salad and his libido jumps through the roof)


	20. All for one (Phinabella, E very E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Phinabella + Bukkake. Reuse of one of my kinktober prompts that never came to be. Heh, came.

Isabella walked down the dark corridor, illuminated only by eerie, yellowish light from the floor. Even though she couldn't see her destination yet, she knew precisely where it would lead her, and she couldn't be more excited about it. The moment she thought about it, she saw it: a circular, small room, with equally black, emptiness around it, its round, slightly concave floor bringing the only colour to it.

And on the opposite side, she saw her boyfriend, walking much more cautiously, as if he wasn't sure if the surrounding darkness was just walls or really the void. However, once he spotted her, he sped up, and she threw herself in his arms, as the two caressed their naked bodies.

\- Are you sure about it, Isabella?  
\- Positive. - she nodded, giving him one more encouraging kiss, before she dropped to her knees.  
  
She smacked her lips, and wasting no time, she begun adoring his cock, that was just a tiny bit too limp for her taste, perhaps because of the otherworldly setting of the place she chose for love-making. But with just a few licks of her tongue, Phineas was up and running, and Isabella could take him further into her mouth, getting used to the overwhelming, powerful musk of her lover. Her hand caressed his testicles, and Isabella occasionally left her main treat to give his most delicate parts attention, though she was quickly gravitated to her main meal soon afterwards.

She closed her eyes, and let Phineas push an inch deeper, just to prepare him for the next step. When she opened her eyes, just like she predicted, she saw two more yellow corridors on his side, and, emerging from the darkness, two more naked Phineases, looking exactly as puzzled as the first one.

As they stepped to the ring, Isabella knew she had to change her tactic. While her first, original boyfriend got most of the attention, she licked her palms and begun stroking the other two, generating first series of joined moans from her lovers. The other two were already as hard and ready as the first one, and that has sped up thing significantly.

When she opened her eyes a second time, after savouring her boyfriend's cock again, three more Phineases were around her, all already stroking their shafts in absence of her hands or mouth. This meant she could no longer play the favourites game. She gave her original a quick kiss, and she rotated in place to serve one of the newcomers in the same way.

Her lips and tongue could detect the same veins and ridges, tensing on the new cock she tasted, as well as under the fingers curled around the other two. The choir of groans grew in volume, and that only made her decision to push her lust even further.

Ten more Phineases surrounded her when she did her next turn, hoping that at least every single one of them will feel her lips around him, though she was almost certain it wouldn't matter - their voices grew, and she could detect mangled bits of her name coming from all of their mouths, signifying their oncoming orgasms.

Hesitantly, she placed one last kiss on his cock, positioned herself in the centre of the ring of her boyfriends, opened her mouth wide, and mumbled "Now!". She had just the time to sneak her hand between her legs, and give her soaked pussy a few strokes, when her boyfriends cried her name at the same time and streams of their warm cum shot towards her, landing on her face, breasts, in her hair, and even in her mouth, just like she wanted. Second, slightly less organised series of gushes followed soon, as well as a third and forth, each supplying buckets of sticky, thick fluid that clung to the glazed skin of the horny, petite student.

When she noticed their orgasm subsided, she quickly resumed her work. Though she was drenched in their spunk, she waddled to the nearest Phineas and took him into her mouth again, as well as served the other two around him with her now-lubricated hands. Even though they came just under a minute ago, her boys were coming back to life in no time, and a moment later, she felt a few premature jet of warmth on her back, as well as one on her side. She let go of her lover and let them concentrate on one target.

She wasn't sure how many Phineases were there. Twenty? Thirty? Forty? Isabella didn't know, and quite frankly, she didn't care. All that mattered for her was the warm feeling of her lover on her, and their angelic moans coming to her ears from all sides, as they came again and again, pouring gallons of their cum onto her in an almost-continuous fashion.

The last piece of puzzle came when she brought herself to her own peak. With her fingers, she toyed with her folds, wet both from hers and her boyfriends' juices, and when the very last drop of Phineas' cum landed right on her face, her body spasmed, and she released a powerful moan that has been building up in her throat, powered with every ounce of their load on her. Her legs gave up, and she fell to her back, watching as her lovers gather all around her.

But the most satisfactory was the sound she made, because it wasn't a hard "thud" one might have expected, but a soft, gooey, echoing "splash".

Lying in the pool of their collected essence that dripped from her, Isabella's chest rose up and down, as she was cooling down from her orgasm, strengthened by the abundance of Phineases' seed around her. She scooped a handful of their cum and brought it to her lips, savouring the familiar, warm, pungent taste in quantity she could have only dreamed about. She did it slowly, while the crowd of her boyfriends watched her indulge in this deeply erotic actions, repeating it again and again, just for her pleasure.

She noticed the hard rock cocks of copies of her boyfriends surrounding her, and even though she knew she could continue their performance ad infinitum with a single thought, she closed her eyes and said aloud: "End the simulation."

* * *

 

When Isabella opened her eyes, the warmth and stickiness of Phineases' cum were gone, replaced by the clean, soft texture of their fresh bedsheets under her back, toppled with the slight discomfort of the helm she had to wear. She took it off, accommodating slowly to the daylight filling their bedroom, and looked at her boyfriend, who was still in the process of waking up from their shared dream.

Her eyes gravitated towards his crotch, and she wasn't surprised to find how hard he was, and that there were two darker spots on their sheets - one round between her legs, and one elongated, spread across their bed where the real Phineas has come.

\- And? What do you think of my fantasy, Phineas?

Isabella addressed her boyfriend when he unhooked all the cables, but words got stuck in her throat when she spotted the concerned and slightly petrified sight on his face.  
  
A very familiar feeling of guilt swept over her. Last time it happened, she was still in high school, and she felt unclean and downright ashamed from masturbating to the boy, who hasn't noticed her as more than a friend in eleven years... She shied away, and automatically clutched strands of her hair, fixing them nervously, as if to clean them up from the imaginary mess.

\- It-it was too dirty, wasn't it? - she whispered, failing to meet his eyes. - I... I just had to show it, I know it's wrong, but...

She continued to apologise, ready for him to walk away, but instead of that, she felt his presence and heard his voice next to her ear when he closed his arm around her, bringing her first into a deep hug, and then even deeper kiss.

\- Isabella... That was... - he considered his words - Well, it was kinky, I can't lie.  
  
Hearing the tone of his voice, she automatically turned her eyes away from him, as if she couldn't bare his final judgement.

\- B-But that doesn't mean it's bad! - he cupped her face and kissed her again - Hey, we're a couple, we need to be honest with each other. And, well, you just opened up to me. And I love you for that.  
\- So... you don't think it was... disgusting, do you?  
\- It was... Sexy. - he smiled, choosing his word carefully - And a little bit impossible. But, as far as your kinks go, it was not the weirdest one.  
\- You're talking about the centaur-you, aren't you?  
\- I *am* talking about the centaur-me, yes. - he grinned. - But at least I know why you like when I finish outside...  
  
He pulled her into another, slow kiss, before more words of encouragement came to his mind.

\- And if you think you were too dirty, then, I don't know, we can do missionary position, with lights turned off and all under covers for a fortnight, or something.  
  
Isabella giggled.

\- Maybe. I will need to douse myself with holy water for that.  
\- And hey, if we wait a bit, it will taste better afterwards.  
\- Huh? What's going to taste better? - Isabella raised her brow, a smile already drawing on her face - Phineas, what are you talking about?  
\- Well...

It was time for Phineas to shy away from her.

\- You see, Ferb told me he made some machine for Vanessa...  
  
Isabella's eyes widened. Even before he spoke, she recognised the cocky grin he was trying to hide from her. It filled her with hope, excitement, toppled with a huge serving of lust.

\- I'd just have to borrow the blueprints and... well, I guess attach two dozen nozzles to the end instead.  
\- Oh, Phineas!  
  
She threw herself into his arms, pinning her inventor to the bed, covering his face and neck with kisses.

\- I gotta see what's your fantasy, next, Phineas... - she cooed, dragging her fingertip across his chest.  
\- Nah, it's already happening.

And he pulled her into a deep kiss that made them roll onto their bed until they ran out of their shared air.

\- But I wouldn't mind a threesome...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180647042205/phinabella-82-bukkake))


	21. London Calling (Ferbnessa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for anon: Ferbnessa, while one is on the phone

\- _And don't forget to wear warm clothes, I've heard this country is rainy all the time, just like Drusselstein!_  
\- Yes, Daddy...  
  
Vanessa let out a sigh, though not just to silence her overprotective father, but also to muffle a real, much deeper moan that has been building up in her throat for quite some time. Despite lacking her pants, Vanessa felt anything but cold, however. As Ferb continued caressing her sex, she had to unbutton her black top just to let herself breathe. She rolled her eyes, when she heard her father starting another discussion, and seriously regretted accepting Ferb's challenge.

Moving in with her boyfriend meant, quite obviously, that two horny youngsters had a lot of time for each other. But it also meant constant barrage of calls from Vanessa's father that still treated her like a little girl, despite her being in college. And because of his intensity for checking up on her, Ferb proposed that they could even have sex during his call, and he wouldn't notice. And thus, the game has begun.

But when Heinz Doofenshmirtz called again, Ferb wasted no time, diving between her thighs, fighting with her arms and legs, as Vanessa suddenly realised what trouble she had gotten herself into. She almost gave herself away when she let out a quick cry as Ferb toppled her to the bed - her explanation was that she simply stubbed her toe, to which her dad's reply was that "British houses are designed for moving the other way around, just like their traffic". But by the time he finished his speech on that bit of ridiculousness, Vanessa was half-naked, and Ferb was already keeping hold of her thighs, licking, nibbling and caressing her labia, as a prelude before he could dive deeper.

She couldn't just hang up. Those were the rules. She had to endure his speeches about remembering to use metric system, or that their phone boxes might fly away, or other idiotic things he was known for. But she missed half of those, unable to concentrate on anything else other than Ferb's tongue doing lap after lap around her overflowing sex. The problem was, Ferb knew which buttons to push to make her cum. In some cases, quite literally, when he utilised mechanical devices that enhanced their sex-life, but in this one he had only two to take care of.

While his finger pushed into her sex, aiming for her G-spot, his lips closed around her clit, and Vanessa knew there was very little she could do to win her bet. She tried hiding her erratic breathing by covering her mouth with a hand, but she instantly received a yellow card from Ferb who stimulated her bundle of nerves so much she had to let out another cry that simply couldn't be muffled.

\- Sorry, Daddy, another toe accident...

She thought this might let Ferb slow down a bit, but his attempts only strengthened. From meticulous caresses, he turned his tactic into randomised assaults, covering different bits of her folds, labia or thighs with kisses, making her unable to predict if his next one will send her over the edge.

\- _And I was talking to mister Perry the other day and, I said to him: "Don't they have some sort of problems with bugs in UK?" And he reminded me they were not insects, just a name of the band! He also got mad when I asked him to give me some milk for the tea, you know, I tried seeing what people there sees in it. Oh, we've had the silliest of times. Don't you agree?_  
\- YES!  
  
Vanessa cried, as her legs twitched, toes curled, and her back arched when Ferb stuck his tongue inside her, almost as if he knew it would make him easier to lap her juices when she will cum. Her body writhed with each rush of pleasure that radiated through her body, bouncing back and forth, as if because of the restraints she put herself into.

\- _Are you okay, Vanessa, darling?_  
\- Yes, yes, Daddy... - Vanessa huffed - Fuck...

Ferb looked up from her crotch, and she widened her eyes, covering her mouth, but it was too late.  
  
\- _Young lady, that is not how you should speak. And besides, they all say "bollocks" all the time, I think._  
\- Yes, I, uh, I'm sorry Dad, I stubbed another toe.  
\- _Again? I gotta make something for that. Maybe some sort of deflector that would pulverise the legs of furniture, yes, that's it. I'm gonna send it to you._

His insane inventions were the only things Heinz Doofenshmirtz could obsess more about than Vanessa, and with a quick "click", he hanged up, letting his daughter finally rest from her failed bet and the powerful orgasm that tore her body apart.

\- Damn you, Ferb.  
\- I liked how sweet you sound when you say "Yes, Daddy". - he stood up, cleaning his mouth with a napkin - We should try that sometime.  
\- Jokes on you, mister. - Vanessa smiled - Now, you will know how does it feel to be teased like that.  
  
And she handed him his phone from the night table, number to his mom already being dialled, while she dropped to her knees and opened his zipper, her lips curled in a sly smile.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Linda Flynn-Fletcher was still talking.

Her son might have exchanged a total of three sentences as responses, and maybe one grunt.

Meanwhile, Vanessa's jaw was stiff from the cock-sucking and the three loads of cum she has swallowed so far.

Life wasn't fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180715053630/ferbnessa-kinky-97))


	22. Snack time (G, Ferbnessa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear."

\- Odd, I think I would be more likely to be sneaking at night for some snack...  
  
Vanessa crept up at her boyfriend, who, from the looks of it, was busy preparing ingredients for a chocolate cake. She threw her arms around him, cuddling against his bare back, which, in her state was just slightly difficult. Her pregnancy was giving her quite a few conundrums; she never expected a baby so early in their relationship, if at all, and as a result, had to learn everything much faster. Out of all the quirks pregnant women usually had, sudden cravings were not one of them, and that fact only made their night meeting even weirder.

\- I know. - Ferb replied, giving her a kiss. - But I felt we need to have something sweet for the tea tomorrow.  
\- I already have you - she joked, and she sat on the counter, tired from standing.  
  
She looked down, and she slid her cold feet up his calf, resulting in some flour getting dropped to the floor as goosebumps rolled through the usually-stoic Ferb.

\- And you decided to bake a cake just in underwear?  
\- And the apron - Ferb pointed proudly to the present from his mom.  
\- Fair point - she sighed - Do you need any help with?  
\- Tell me if it needs anything else.  
  
And he handed her a spoonful of batter that for the last few minutes were getting stirred in a portable gravitational centrifuge on their stove. And as she was about to taste it, a small blob of the brown batter fell onto her partially-exposed bosom. The two looked at each other, before Ferb leaned and licked it off her breast, cleaning the place up with more soft kisses.

\- More milk. - he said nonchalantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180750232405/ferbnessa-fluffy-85))


	23. Magic moments (Phinabella + Ferbnessa, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts for an anon and okbutwhydoicare: Phinabella + group sex

The two joined bed would have rocked together, if not for the fact that two couples positioned themselves from the opposite ends, thus balancing their coordinated thrusts. That configuration also meant that each pair could see the other one perfectly; Phineas could both enjoy his girlfriend's curvy, but petite back, as well as Vanessa's breasts jiggling with Ferb's moves, while he could see how Isabella's face brightens every time his brother fills her up.

The two couples had the idea of a foursome on their mind for quite some time, but they could never find the right opportunity for their erotic and scandalous get-together. Ferb and Vanessa came back for Christmas, and just before heading home decided to visit Phineas and Isabella in their dorm. Just one little round of drinks was enough for the girls to lighten up their mood and finally verbalise the thought that they were sure their boyfriends also were dying to see. One could only wonder what non-alcoholic drinks would have done...

At first, the girls were quite worried how their lovers would perform confronted directly with one another, but it turned out that their fears were for nothing. The presence of both halves of the amazing genius duo from Danville not only hindered, but strengthened their experience. Whether because of some primal rivalry, or brotherly unity, the two performed even more admirably than if they were on their own, excluding any of the crazy sex-enhancing contraptions both have introduced to their bedroom life.  
  
The two had wildly different approaches to love-making. Phineas was faster, perhaps because he had to match up the libido of a girl that has been romantically-and-then-sexually frustrated by almost a decade. Ferb, on the other hand, was more meticulous, both with his foreplay and the act itself. Higher-pitched cries of Isabella and lower, less often, but deeper moans of Vanessa reflected that perfectly.

\- Fuck, Phineas...  
\- Come on, Ferb, keep doing it...

Lying on her back, Vanessa saw similar grimaces on the faces of both brothers, wondering if their next orgasms would be concurrent, as opposed to the previous two. As she whimpered, Isabella heard the same noises coming from her friend, and when she moved her hand forward to grasp a piece of bedsheets, their hands brushed, their eyes met, and next thing they knew, their fingers intertwined, almost as if the two anticipated their joined finish.

The brothers evidently had the same feeling, and seeing their girlfriends using each other as an anchor, they synchronised their moves, delving deep into their wet and already creampied pussies at the same time. Isabella and Vanessa moaned each time it happened, observing their joined struggles.

It was difficult to say, which of the women came first: Isabella, begging Phineas to break her into two, or Vanessa crying for Ferb to fill her up with his cum. But regardless of that, they both knew their boyfriends came at the same time, and they could even pinpoint the moment: it happened, when the girls cupped each other's faces and kissed.

Two roars, as well as two streams of potent seed shot into their pussies, while the girls breathed together for a blissful, short moment that seemed to extend indefinitely, thanks to the impossible to describe heat, coming both from their act, as well as their lover's work. Isabella made sure to make as many audible, slurping and smacking sounds as possible, and once the two parted their lips, a glistening strand of saliva lingered between them for a moment.

\- Wow... That was... uh, something. - Phineas huffed, when he finally got to his senses, unable to look anywhere else other than at the kissing couple.  
\- I agree. - Ferb spoke, equally spent.

Isabella turned to her side, her cheeks red, and a wide, giddy smile plastered all over her face. Even though her face was turned upside-down, she could tell that her partner in crime wore the same expression on hers.

\- I think we broke our boys with that. - she giggled.  
\- You mean we broke them *out*? - Vanessa said in a much more confident voice. - That was amazing. I can see why you've been visiting him all those years, Isabella.  
\- And I can see why you chose Ferb - she gave the other brother a wink - You two work like a well-oiled machine.  
\- Yeah, but where did that kiss come from? - Phineas asked, handing his girlfriend a paper towel.  
\- Just wanted to spice things up. - she answered nonchalantly.  
\- And hey, it's nothing immoral. - Vanessa continued - We're not blood-related or anything.  
\- Yeah, in a few years we will just be sisters-in-law.  
  
Having said that, Isabella waited for a moment, and when she only heard a slight grunt from her boyfriend, she turned back sharply, glared at him and showed him what might have looked like a rude gesture from a distance.

\- Me and Vanessa WILL be sisters-in-law, won't we, Phineas? - she hissed - It's not called a "ring finger" for nothing, you know.  
\- Oh, y-yeah, sure, Isabella.  
  
And he leaned to give her an apologetic kiss that only partially wiped out the irritation from her face.  
  
\- I don't mind, honestly. - Vanessa moaned, cupping Ferb's face, and leaning him for a kiss as well - As long as my genius here fucks me like a horny rabbit, I don't care.  
\- It was an interesting night - Ferb spoke, once he parted his lips with hers - But I think we should leave that as a special treat. We should control supply and demand for any future foursomes. There's a reason Christmas only comes once a year.  
\- Mhm - Isabella added, stretching herself. - The charm would disappear...  
  
But as the two girls cleaned themselves up, their eyes met again, and even though they haven't exchanged a single word until their boyfriends returned with a plate of snacks from the kitchen, both women knew what the other one was thinking about, and that they both have considered the same idea.

Maybe next Christmas they could swap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180755707395/phinabellaerbnessa-kinky-65))


	24. Dance like no one can see you (Milanda, G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: May I have this dance?  
>   
> Inspired also by a [pic](http://imaginashon.tumblr.com/post/158486306217/lunch-break-milo-march-8-todays-episode-is) by Imaginashion

\- May I have this dance?  
\- You can have all the dances, Milo. - Amanda giggled taking his hand, as he lead her to the dancefloor.  
  
He asked her every single time, even though he was her partner at the ball, not to mention her boyfriend. Even when it came to simple gestures, Milo was a cautious gentleman, and Amanda loved that part of his nature, even if they both know he could be a bit silly with it sometimes.

But that wasn't important. Now, that the two walked to the centre of the gym, he was the only one that mattered: her boyfriend, in his smart, black suit, brown hair with his signature cowlick, and his backpack. She didn't mind that other couples naturally repelled from them like magnets - it only created illusion of the dancefloor and the ball existing just for them, and as they danced to the slow, romantic music, Amanda was believing in it more and more with each minute.

It turned out that Milo Murphy could dance really well. Amanda learned that during their junior prom. Back then even Amanda was a tiny bit surprised that the natural aggregate of disaster could move so smoothly, but Milo found himself both in fast and slow dances, moving to the rhythm almost like a professional. She had to take some credit for it, obviously. Their dates often lead them to some more deserted places, just to avoid any collateral damage, and it has been proven that people dance the best when no one other than their loved ones can judge them, and they tested it, time after time, as long as they had some safety railings around them.

Even though she was mesmerised by his gleaming, dark brown eyes, she decided to let her head rest on his shoulder, and enjoy the warmth of his body, as well as his subtle, non-flammable cologne. She heard him emit a tiny gasp when she did so, and could help but smile. It happened every time, and yet, she was falling in love with Milo Murphy with each date, just like he was discovering that this shy girl was interested in the walking disaster that he was.

She slowly moved her head up, met his eyes again, and a moment later they kissed, temporarily losing the sight of each other, relying on their touch, smell, taste and sound to paint their images in their minds.

\- Could you help me with it, Amanda?  
\- Of course, love.  
  
Without breaking their eye-contact, Amanda closed her arms around his neck even tighter, reached into his backpack, took the portable extinguisher out, and begun spraying the foam over the fire behind his back. A steel bream or two fell to the floor on the other side of the hall, just before last students evacuated from the crumbling gym, leaving just one love-stricken couple on the floor, dancing to their own music long after the speakers have exploded.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180781980240/milanda-fluffy-prompt-11#_=_))


	25. Personnel only (Milanda, bg. Zalissa E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of prompts: formal wear + voyeurism

\- Don't you think that... That this is wildly inappropriate?  
\- M-mhm...  
  
Amanda moaned as she brushed her hand across Milo's striped suit, pressing him to the wall on the landing. A moment later his girlfriend's lips joined his for a quick peck, until she realised that her hunger for caresses from Milo could in fact result in someone seeing them in the wide open space, and she dragged him up the stairs to the second floor. The question was, of course, whether they would be able to find an empty classroom, at least for a while, to let some of the steam escape from their bodies.

In moments like these, Milo wasn't sure if his girlfriend hasn't been replaced by an alien. Her meticulous planning and careful behaviour would evaporate in an instant, and for a fleeting moment she would rely on pure instinct - much to hers, and, ultimately, Milo's enjoyment. And when she let her hair down, it was a clear sign that such sudden inspiration was rushing through her veins right now.

The couple didn't have much luck at first; all classrooms seemed occupied, either by years-long tradition of a sock on a handle, or simply by having their doors locked. The only free room was the chemistry cupboard, a small room cramped between the chemistry and physics labs, where teachers stored the equipment.

The two walked inside, looking at the shelves filled with chemicals or other materials Milo generally should not approach. Even in her heated state, Amanda's lust had to be defeated by common sense. After parting with Milo's lips, she took one more glance at the place and shook her head.

\- Yeah, I think this is a bit too risky as well. - she giggled.  
  
They were about to walk out, when they heard a moan, as well as a voice they both recognised in an instant, coming from the classroom next door. While the closet was linked to the physics lab with just a side-door, the chemistry side also had a slide window, behind which their teacher would conduct experiments. Milo and Amanda sneaked towards it, and, despite lack of lit lights on the other side, they were able to see who was having some private time in the neighbouring room. Amanda put her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from giggling, or even cheering for their two friends, who used the teacher's desk in a very unique way.

Neither Zack nor Melissa could see them; and even if they could, they were too preoccupied with their bodies. Melissa decided to keep her black-and-red dress on, while Zack dived deep inside her, rocking the desk with each push, unaware that they had two spectators.

If Amanda was horny, then much more could be said about their friends; a choir of joined moans escaped through a few gaps in the window's border, an issue that Milo thought should be reported to the principal after the prom. Zack and Melissa's ruthless fucking had an obvious impact on Amanda: her hand drifted between her legs, though her own dress stood in her way.

But as she realised that, Milo supplied her with his own hands; their first touch on her waist sent a sudden shiver down her spine, and as her boyfriend moved further down, Amanda found herself clutching the wooden frame of the desk in front of her tighter and tighter. A short breeze of cold air meant that Milo must have lifted her dress, though it was counterbalanced by the heat from his body he pressed against her back and her ass, that Amanda subconsciously pushed against his crotch.

While Milo needed just his right hand to stimulate Amanda's sex, his left one wandered to her breasts, and soon after that move, Amanda had to properly use her arms to support herself against the table. Milo slid his fingers across her covered opening, as if to find a moment for his intrusion. Amanda encouraged him with a simple murmur of "Do it, Milo".

Her approval resulted in a much louder moan escaping her lips when Milo's index finger pushed the strip of her panties aside and caressed her folds, teasing her with his fingertip he dipped into her love canal.

\- Milo... Milo...!  
  
Amanda couldn't wait. Despite combination of him kissing her neck, his hnd massaging her breasts, and his fingers penetrating her sex, she wanted more. She would love for her boyfriend to adore her with his mouth and hands in a long, sensual foreplay, but she simply didn't have time for that. She spun in place, almost the same way she did a quarter of an hour ago on the dancefloor, grabbed Milo by the hem of his shirt and pulled him towards her, which resulted in Amanda forcing herself onto the table usually used for experiments.

His eyes still widened, Milo cupped her face for another kiss, while Amanda dug her hands between his shirt and belt, undoing his fly.

\- Okay, let's check - she broke the kiss, about to partake in a necessary ritual - Condoms?  
\- Got'em.  
  
Milo reached into his pocket, showing two freshly bought packets, of two different brands, purchased into two different places. And the he pulled a third one, if all previous were leaky.  
  
\- Pill?  
\- And a patch. - Amanda brightened, showing a discreet, translucent rectangular plaster hidden under the hem of her dress. - First aid kit?  
\- Yup. - Milo pointed to his backpack  
\- Well then, let's not waste any more time...  
  
And she dragged him into another kiss, while their free hands undid the condom packages. Amanda finished her batch first, and her eager hands dived into his pants, exposing his hard cock. One by one, she slid the condoms on, until the two were reasonably sure they would be safe. Somewhere behind them, Melissa begged Zack to continue fucking her, and that was a signal for them to begin.

Amanda let out a sharp cry when she felt Milo plunge himself inside her, fuelled both by the his lust, and the unexpected aspect of competitiveness, wanting to outperform his best mate on the other side of the wall. Amanda debated whether she should take her dress off, but a moment later realised how exciting it was to make love in their vintage-like attires they wore to their themed prom. There was something immoral about having sex not just in a public place, not just a few feet away from their friends, but also in their clothes that held the memory of their extended foreplay that were the hours of them dancing.

The table under her rattled with Milo's erratic, but strengthening thrusts; Amanda tried to compensate it by holding onto it, but she soon realised she much preferred to use Milo as a center of stabilisation. She crossed her arms and legs behind his back, letting her boyfriend's libido drive them both to their climaxes.

Feeling her oncoming climax, she threw her head back, and just when she was about to respond to Milo's loud cries with hers, she saw a glass phial falling to his head, and caught it with her left hand. A moment later, their rutting transferred the vibrations to the shelves on the right, and she had just a fraction of second to catch another glass tube, this one labelled "Do not throw". Just when she put them aside, two more fell, and Amanda found it increasingly more difficult concentrate on her task with her impending orgasm.

\- Milo... Milo!  
\- I know! I'm... I'm close...!

Amanda put the near-projectiles to the side, when her body forced her to close her arms around her boyfriend, as the first wave of her orgasm tore through her body. A moment later she let out a high-pitched cry, and buckled the table one more time, sending an old and valuable sextant to floor, just as their climaxes rolled through them. Milo's cries were lower and muffled, and the accident-prone boy came to his senses only about a minute after he came undone.

With sweat on his brow, he looked at this equally tried, but content girlfriend, who sent him a beaming smile, before pulling him into another kiss.

Milo slowly pulled out, putting a piece of cloth underneath her bottom, in case he'd see another gush of his sperm flowing from her pussy, and more importantly, onto her dress. But it turned out that the combination of his condoms have survived their quickie, and Amanda proudly slid them off, holding the rubber containing his cum like the glass that she caught a few minutes ago.

\- So, only three out of five broke. New record, I think.

And she leaned in for another quick kiss, one that was interrupted by a sudden knocking. Amanda let go of the condoms that fell to the floor, adding Milo's mess to the calamity he already co-created. The two turned around and saw Zack and Melissa smiling through the slide window.

\- You okay, guys? - he asked with a voice muffled by the glass.  
\- Nice catch, Amanda! - Melissa showed her thumbs-up - She's a keeper, Milo!

The two disappeared from their sight, though something told Milo and Amanda that they will be waiting for them outside with a few questions and snarky comments.

\- I swear, I think we're going to end up being next-door neighbours in the future...  
\- I wouldn't mind that. - Milo smiled, and took his portable, telescopic mop from the backpack to clean after them. - Hey, why are these phials lying around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on tumblr, if tumblr still exists: [x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180819803700/milanda-kinky-prompt-2532)


	26. One step at a time (Melizack, T/M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination of prompts for vickyships: Kissing, Discovering boundaries (making rules ect), On the sofa. Thanks to vicky himself for correcting some embarrassing mistakes

Moments like these truly confused Zack, creating a mother of all conflicts of stimuli in his brain. On one hand, he was dying to push the limits further and further; on the other, he didn't want to cross some point of no return that would squander all his achievements so far. The dilemma was even more difficult given the fact that both of his hands meandered on Melissa's back, generating moans spilled from her mouth as he ventured to different parts of her body.

He wouldn't dare lie on top of her; instead, they snuggled on their sides on the sofa in his parents' living room, their legs entangled, and lips joined in a long, long kiss that drained them of air in their lungs every few minutes or so. Melissa didn't want to be in debt, and repaid Zack with her hands around his back, much eager to slide into his back pockets just to feel his bum.

Every once in a while, a louder moan escaped Melissa's mouth, and she could feel the goosebumps under her fingertips on Zack's skin, which in turn only heated the atmosphere. With each kiss, their bodies pressed tighter against each other, and soon, with every move of his chest Zack was massaging her breasts, though completely unaware of it, until Melissa pointed that out. The boy almost freaked out and only the strong grip of her arms and legs prevented him from running away.

Instead, Melissa pulled him into another sensual hug, noticing that his hands now rested on her waist motionlessly, disappointed that she will need to stimulate him more to make them move again freely around her. She wanted to keep him at bay with their friskiness, and yet would love to feel what Zack would do with her if he wasn't such a gentleman. The thought itself, which painted a vividly erotic image in her mind made her cry his name into his ear. Whether her fantasy transferred to Zack properly, Melissa didn't know, but her carnal, languorous wail has made an effect on her boyfriend.

He kissed her neck, something he has never done before, and his hand slid lower, inch by inch, passed the hem of her skirt, and stopped there, waiting for her approval.

\- Yes, Zack, keep going...

Their legs slowly twisted into a tangled mess again, as Zack moved forward, tracing the curves of her bottom with his fingertips. Melissa had to close her lips around his, just to contain her moans within him, fighting the urge to let Zack hear what she really wanted him to do with her clothes and ultimately herself. While his right hand meandered down, his left one darted up. And then, with one move, conscious or not, of her against the sofa's rest, her blouse was pulled slightly up, allowing Zack's hand to slide underneath it, while his other hand brushed her leg, when the edge of her skirt moved up as well.

And then, in one moment they were kissing more passionately than before, ravenous for each other, as they rolled in place. One minute she was on top, the next one Zack pinned her to the sheets. The she was on top again, helping him reach her bra.

As she tried to find a comfortable way to straddle him, her knee slid between his legs, and she felt it: the unmistakable hardness in his trousers. And at the same time, Zack's hand dashed under her skirt, and the tip of his index finger brushed against the tiniest of wet spots between her legs that nonetheless confirmed his hypothesis.

And suddenly, they stopped. Their eyes met, and the two horny teenagers stared at each other in silence (well, relative silence - the TV was still on), trying to find the gleam they were both dying to see that would let them continue.

But neither of them found it.

\- Zack... - Melissa spoke first, shying away for a moment, which Zack used to retract his hands from her body.  
\- No, Melissa, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...  
\- Yes, you should.  
  
Melissa corrected him, closing her arms around his neck. With heavy heart, she had to move her knee from his crotch, losing the feeling of his desire towards her that manifested in the form of his erection. She was also sure that her sudden move has deflated that wanton in a second. Zack fixed her clothes to their previous, proper state, though the creases on it revealed how close they were to getting taken off altogether.

\- That was...Really freaking hot. - Melissa smiled.  
\- Yeah, but I didn't want to... to...  
  
Words got stuck in his throat.

\- Yeah, me neither. - Melissa clicked her tongue. - Sorry for letting you down.  
\- No, no! - Zack was quick to reassure her - I, I wasn't disappointed at-at all  
\- Underwood - Melissa looked at him with pity - I know what you wanted, I felt you.  
  
Another silence fell between them, as Zack comprehended how far the two have crossed the border of their intimacy.

\- Come on, you *can* kiss me. We've done that once or twice. - she rolled her eyes.

Zack pressed his lips against her in a quick and very cautious peck.

\- And you can put your hands on my back...  
  
He did so, though with slightly trembling hands.

\- And... You can even fondle my ass.  
  
This time, Melissa knew she'd have to help him perform that move; his scared expression told her that at once. She grabbed his arms and slid them down until they rest on her bottom. The corners of her lips curled when she felt his fingers close slightly around her bum. Some things cannot be controlled.

\- And... - she paused for a moment - I'm gonna... I'm gonna tell you when... uh, when... I'd like to...  
  
It was time for the confident and laid-back Melissa to find herself suddenly lost, unable to say the words that just a minute ago she wanted to scream, telling Zack exactly what to do to make her his.

\- ...do the homerun? - Zack raised his brow, ending her sentence.  
\- Yeah. - she chuckled. - Do the homerun.

She kissed him, moaning into his mouth, when she felt his hand meander on her back again, almost as if their sudden venture into the realm of almost-intercourse hasn't happened.

\- Besides, I think this sofa is a bit too small for having sex on anyway.  
  
And then, Zack moved his hand to the side, and before she could brace herself for it, Melissa shrieked when she momentary lost balance, as the backrest of the sofa fell to the floor, though only she seemed to be surprised by it.

\- Uh, it is also a bed. Whenever we have guests, they sleep-

But before Zack could finish, he understood what other layer of meaning his casual correction had. His eyes widened, and he raised his hands, about to apologise profusely, but Melissa grabbed him and pulled him into another heated kiss.

\- Okay, Underwood, that was smooth.

And she crossed her legs and arms around him, rolling back and forth on the newly created bed, kissing, fondling, and discovering their bodies better and better, genuinely unsure where will their journey lead them to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on that site with blue background that crumbles down as we speak. No, not facebook, the other one: ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/180914574295/another-conglomeration-of-prompts-for))


	27. Fireworks (Melizack, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meal for vickyships, with his own recipe:
>
>>   
> OK last one I couldn't fit it in the last ask. Drunk sex and silly, giggly sex turns into rough one. Melissa's teasing gets a little worse when she's drunk and she pushes Zack's buttons too much so he makes sure she can't say real words with his actions. OK I'm done flooding you with Zalissa prompts now. -vickyships  
> 
> 
>   
> (The last sentence is a lie, there's still a fckton of zalissa prompts from him) 

Melissa's loud and joyful giggling filled the corridor, as a response to another one of Zack's remarks. Every once in a while the wall on either side became a temporary place for her to lean onto it and steal a kiss from her boyfriend. From time to time she wished the vertical spaces could become horizontal, though no matter how hard she pulled Zack's body towards her, the walls wouldn't budge, and turn into a portable bed. She made a mental note to punish them for the disobedience later.

But finally, she heard the familiar noise of their doors opening, and the moment it happened, she waltzed into their dark apartment, heading straight for their bedroom. She only had a couple of drinks, but that, combined with the thrill of the new year's eve, and the night of dancing made her forget about all the difficulties of the world and restraints that it held.

\- Come here, Zack... - she mumbled, trying to undo the strap of her red dress.

A moment later she let out a deep moan when she felt Zack's breath on her neck, and the annoying piece of material was defeated not with her hands, or his fingers, but his teeth.

\- Mel, you're tipsy, we should just go to bed... - he cooed, peppering her neck with kisses.  
\- Yes, yes, I do agree, that is a correct way to start this evening...  
\- I think it's morning already...  
  
She turned on the spot, throwing her arms around his neck. God, he looked good in a suit. Melissa was fighting the urge to grab his shirt and tear it apart, making the buttons fly to the sides, just so she could have the best of both worlds: have her boyfriend in a dapper attire and get as close to his naked, scrumptious body as possible.

A moment later, she found herself lost in her fantasy, trying - unsuccessfully - to undo the first button. She looked up, meeting Zack's compassionate eyes.

\- Mel, I think we've done enough this night, haven't we?  
\- We haven't done each other. - she retorted, finally undoing his tie. - I so wanted to do it in that bathroom...

She grabbed both ends of his tie, and one world-turning fall later, she found herself underneath Zack, pressed to their bed with the sweet and relaxing weight of his body. She clamped her arms and legs around his torso, though with her strength sapped, Zack has managed to wriggle out of her bounds easily.

\- Okay, Melissa, you know I don't really feel, uh, you know, comfortable, if you...  
\- If I'm what?  
\- You know, drunk.  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes and launched herself at the middle one of her boyfriends, biting into his shoulder.

\- Zaaaaaack... - she groaned - We've. Been. Dating. For. Six. Yeaaaars...  
\- I know, it's just...  
\- Okay. - she suddenly jumped into his laps. - ask me something to see if I'm really that unresponsive to have a quickie.  
  
Zack chuckled, and considered her proposition for a while.  
  
\- Alright. Repeat: "how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"  
\- I don't know. But I do know that a lil' lull llama lolled and licked a lollipop. - she smirked.  
\- Fine.  
  
Zack laughed, and let his ravenous girlfriend let them celebrate the new year the way they couldn't do in public.

Melissa was sure that at some point she was wearing a dress. Fortunately, as she bounced in Zack's laps, nothing of that sort has restrained her moves, especially since Zack's hands undid all of her undergarments as well. The clashing combination of his naked crotch and his steel-grey shirt drove Melissa wild, and when she closed her eyes, she dreamed of being in her friend's house, making love in her living room, much to everyone's satisfaction.

Though she preferred rough and fast sex, she equally enjoyed watching Zack's face when she deliberately prolonged her moves, and in this situation, that only seemed appropriate.

\- That's right, Zack... That's right... - she moaned, feeling him reach deeper into her. - Oh, damn, that hit the spot...  
\- You sure it's okay? - he asked, muffling his moan into her neck - We can always stop...  
  
Melissa leaned back and looked into his eyes, illuminated just by the few lights from the outside.

\- Zack, I know you're quite the stud, but you've been drinking as well, I know you've hit your limit...

She laid her head on his shoulder, just in time for a wide smirk to appear on her face. A moment later, she heard a grunt next to her, the vibration carrying through her chest, and before she knew it, she was underneath him, his arms pinning hers to the bed.

\- You think so?  
\- Feel free to prove me wrong.  
  
A sudden gleam appeared in his eyes, and it took Melissa a while to decide if it was a sign of his desire or just a reflection of a distant firework.

The same hands that locked her wrists moved to her thighs, and after Melissa blinked, she found her legs pressed against her chest, with Zack's face inches from hers. When she lowered herself onto him before it was a slow and calculated move, but when Zack rammed inside her now, it tore her apart, and forced a sharp, carnal cry of excitement from her mouth, as her boyfriend started thrusting inside her.

Even though Melissa was the one who was immobilised, and on her lover's mercy, it was Zack that fell into her trap. She knew perfectly well which strings to pull to make her boyfriend perform exactly they she desired, and more than often, he was aware of it as well.

Though their love-making lacked finesse and style, it was undoubtedly effective. Their small apartment was filled with a harmony of their bed creaking, Zack's grunts, and Melissa's moans that coincided with their bodies slapping against each other with each push and pull.

As Zack mercilessly ploughed through her, Melissa found herself unable to say any coherent words aside from mangled bits of his name, and as a result, drunk on ecstasy, she begun drifting into her fantasies again. She and Zack were in her friend's garden again, lighting the fireworks, and then, as Milo showed up, they were soaring through the sky on the bunch of rockets stuck together that fired at the same time. Her vision was filled with multicoloured explosions around her, accompanied both by her cheering from her sudden flight and Zack's petrified screams behind her.

And when she opened her eyes, she realised she wasn't dreaming. She was screaming loud, joyful cries, Zack roared next to her ear, and when they let out a final, shared moan, her vision was filled with colours from all the spectrum of light, visible or not.

The French call an orgasm "a little death", since in the short, infinitesimally small moment of pure bliss, one's mind achieves a state of clarity only final moments of life can bring. And despite her tipsiness, as well as the climax scrambling her mind, Melissa nonetheless found said truth, while she listened to Zack's erratic breathing, feeling pulse after pulse of his cum flooding her.

She really liked when Zack made love to her in this suit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on geocities 2.0 ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/181587819840/ok-last-one-i-couldnt-fit-it-in-the-last-ask-81))


	28. Early gift (Milanda, E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> compilation of prompts of an anon: birthday sex, cock worship, inappropriate location, striptease, public place, lapdance, creampie.

For a moment, when she opened the door to her house, Amanda froze, staring at her guest. Absolutely the last person she thought she would like to see at this precise hour would be her boyfriend, Milo Murphy. But of course, after so many years with him, she knew she should have expected the unexpected, especially on that very special day.

\- M-Milo! - Amanda curled her lips - What-What are you doing here?  
\- Well, you have sent us all a memo to help with the birthday party, haven't you? - he showed her his phone - And I'm always glad to lend a helping hand. I've got a spare set of balloons in my backpack!  
  
Amanda chuckled, slowly walking back, inviting Milo into her now-empty house, slowly accepting her fate.

\- Yes, Milo, but well, first of all, it's not really a party for a kid anymore, is it? Since secondly, it's...  
\- ...for me, I know. - Milo added, pulling her into a sudden hug - But don't worry, I'd love to help with my own surprise party as well. That way, I know what will happen, and the unknown will be even more exciting!  
\- Oh, Milo...  
  
And before she knew it, she closed her eyes and pulled him into a slow and deep kiss, letting their arms tighten their already heated hug. Dating Milo Murphy provided both a series of problems, as well as solutions to complete new ones Amanda would never consider to begin with.

On one hand, he was the walking disaster that disrupted the balance and order, causing aberrations whenever he'd go. On the other, this was precisely what Amanda felt she needed in her organised life, and what she found so alluring and intoxicating in him. For a perfectionist like her, he also felt like an icebreaker, able to deal with all the calamity around him, regardless whether he caused it, and she'd be damned if that spirit didn't make him more attractive than all the guys at the school. Not many men would find acceptable to be called a "lovely glitch in the system", but Milo not only did so, but also thought it was the cutest phrase in the world.

This was Milo: he stormed into her life one day, and from now on, some pieces of her puzzle would always be misfit, misplaced, missing or mishandled. And Amanda loved it.

As she deepened the kiss, she glanced at the clock. It was now 2:05 PM; Melissa, Zack, Mort and others would arrive around 3 to help her, so she only had few seconds to take a very important decision. Perhaps it was because she was running out of breath, and her brain worked slightly differently with lack of oxygen, or maybe she was just unable to wait any longer hiding her needs, but she tossed her planner to the table and dug her fingers into Milo's hair, slowly pulling him towards her comfy recliner.

\- Milo... - she gasped for air - You know... I-I was meant to do it around 6-6:40 PM... But I...

She stopped for a moment, looking into his round, brown, innocent eyes.

\- ... I guess we can change the plans a bit.  
\- Oh, wow, that must be something important if you'd be willing to skip a time slot. You sure you have time for this?  
\- I always have time for you, Milo.

Before Milo could reply, world around his spun for a moment, when his girlfriend toppled him back onto the spacious chair with a gentle push. For a quick while Milo wasn't sure what Amanda had on her mind, but when she undid first button of her blouse, he understood her intentions perfectly. Suddenly he found himself unable to look anywhere but her, especially when she leaned over him, giving him a quick peek of the undergarments she wore.

\- Okay, just for the record, I thought you'd be on the bed in my room - she pointed to the ceiling - And I-I was gonna be in the dress, you know, the violet one...  
\- Oh, I love that one... - Milo muttered, watching as Amanda spun her hair when she took her band off. She paused for a moment, as if to contemplate Milo's suggestion, but quickly came to her senses.  
\- I'm afraid we don't have time for wardrobe change, though... - she leaned even closer, speaking in low, borderline smoky voice.  
\- Yeah, I-I agree...

Milo closed his eyes again and grabbed her by her waist, and he quickly found that while she gladly embraced him in another kiss, Amanda had very definite plan on where she wanted to be. Reluctantly, she broke contact with her boyfriend and moved back, stepping from the recliner, just so she could continue her show, now that all of the buttons of her blouse were undone.

\- I... I was also gonna wear something... You know, sexier underneath...  
  
She spoke sheepishly, taking off first piece of attire. Absent-mindedly, she moved her legs as if in tune, when she realised that only she could hear the music by which she's been training to for the past few days.  
  
\- Amanda... You are already beyond sex-  
\- Wait! This can be done here!  
  
And she ran towards the stereo, plugged her phone, and when she returned towards Milo, she didn't walk, but danced, swaying her hips with every beat of the slow, relaxing music that filled her living room. Milo was about to compliment her, but then his girlfriend turned around, leaning her bottom above his crotch where an itch has burned ever since she pushed him decisively into his position. From it, Milo observed how Amanda turned around again, undoing the buttons of her jeans, all in the rhythm of the smooth jazzy music seeping from the stereo. Completely mesmerised by her entrancing, sensual moves, he found himself unable to say anything, and as he watched her progressively more naked body, Milo noticed he was even drooling just a bit, which would explain her giggling.

Though it seemed to have taken her forever, her trousers finally fell to the floor, leaving Amanda with just two pieces of attire - those that Milo would gladly take off himself, though given his previous record, he realised it might be more effective and sexier if Amanda disrobed herself.

Thinking the same way, Amanda turned around, wiggling his butt at him, unhooked her bra, and spun around, making it fly across the room, revealing her modest, perky breasts. When she looked at her boyfriend, she noticed he wasn't idle anymore. Though she wasn't sure when he did it, his striped sweater and his shirt laid neatly folded on the ground, and he was about to reach to undo his zipper, but Amanda promptly stopped him. Not with her hands, but with her foot she raised and put gently over his crotch, getting the definite proof her striptease worked, as if his reddened face and heated, half-naked state wasn't enough.

Amanda stepped closer, this time climbing onto the chair, as well as her boyfriend, just so he could watch getting rid of her last article of clothing from the best seat possible. Moving her crotch tentatively close to his, she grabbed his shoulder for stabilisation, when she begun sliding her panties down. As she expected, Milo helped her at once, and a moment later she was truly naked, moving in his laps, much to Milo's delight. Previously he was only able to smell her perfume, but now he was able to detect the unmistakable, intoxicating scent of her wanton inches away from his watering mouth.

\- Amanda...  
  
That was the only word Milo could speak, as he observed the slim, athletic body of his girlfriend slithering so close to his laps. Unless he was very much mistaken, a single drop of thick, clear cum fell from her exposed opening, forming a strand between her and him, until Amanda decided to move her sex away from him, much to his disappointment.

But that move was calculated either, since her quick, skilled fingers soon begun ending the job Milo's started before. She grabbed his trousers and boxers, sliding them down in one, slow move, exposing his cock to her. Though she knew exactly what to expect, her eyes widened a bit when Milo's penis sprung to life and slid right into her hand.

\- Just relax... - she cooed, when she spotted his chest moving up and down in a series of irregular, quickened moves.  
  
Of course, Amanda knew perfectly well that Milo was going to do anything but that when she closed her lips around his naked head, already coated with slick, salty precum. She giggled when his legs jittered, and just to see if she can repeat that effect, she kissed him again, affixing her stare at him.

\- You know, I was gonna kiss your whole body... - she spoke, taking a lick on his underside - ... but again, I think we...  
\- ...we can do-do that later. - Milo finished for her, hoping his tone might hasten her work.

But despite her nature, Amanda took all the time in the world caressing his cock, peppering it with kisses and sliding her lips up and down. She was still slightly anxious about taking him into her mouth - after all, it would be just her second blowjob, and she still had vivid imagery of her first one, which definitely required deep cleaning.

Reluctantly, she had to stop herself from pushing her limit further, much to Milo's dismay as well, though when she climbed back into his laps, and Milo saw the familiar spark in her eyes, he understood she was just preparing him for her final move. She brought his lips to his, letting him, just for a bit of cheekiness, taste some of his own medicine, though Milo didn't seem to mind it, and continued the heated kiss, while his arms closed behind her back, subconsciously moving her into a proper position.

He could practically feel her around him already, even though her yearning pussy was only inches away from his throbbing cock. Milo wasn't sure if he wanted to prolong their kiss, thus building up the appetite, or to end it now, but fortunately, Amanda decided for him.

\- And now.... Time for the main present...

Amanda whispered, and slowly lowered herself onto his stiff cock, though the sudden jerk of Milo's body made her stop her acrobatic move.

\- Wait! Amanda, condoms! - he shouted - I've got them in my backpack...  
  
And he was about to stretch his arm to try to reach it, but her hand cupping her face quickly brought his attention back to her.

\- No need for those, Milo. - a wicked smile appeared on her face. - See?  
  
And she turned around, or at least as much as she could, showing him his back. Only now, when he was able to look at it properly, he noticed not one, not two, but four translucent contraceptive patches placed on her shoulders.

\- These should work... - Amanda spoke, perhaps just to reassure herself - Besides, I'm also taking the pill, as usual...  
\- Are you sure...? - Milo raised his brow, feeling that another copious portion of her liquid wanton dropped on his head. - I-I won't mind if you...  
\- Yes, Milo. - she cut him off decisively - I want to finally feel you inside me... Properly... - she leaned and whispered into his ear, watching as the tiniest of his hairs stand at her lewd declaration - I want to feel you cum inside me...

Even if Milo wanted to protest, the next thing he felt was the overwhelming, mind-blowing warmth and wetness of his girlfriend's pussy around him, when Amanda abandoned all pretences, and slammed herself down onto his cock, crying his name. She grabbed his head, bringing him as close to hers as possible in the slightly uncomfortable position, not only to kiss him again, but also to provide some counterbalance to her bouncing. The arms of the recliner prevented her from just letting her legs freely reach the ground, but fortunately, Milo understood her intentions perfectly, and soon his hands was on her butt, helping her pin herself completely onto his cock each time.

A moment of equally acrobatic move later, her legs found their way onto his shoulders, letting Milo reach as deep inside her as possible, generating cry after cry of pure bliss escaping her lips. Though the striptease was a present for him, their act was a gift for her as well; without the rubbers, Milo and Amanda could finally feel the textures of each other's sexes properly, and that seemingly tiny detail multiplied their sensations tenfold. Without any physical barriers between the two, Milo felt the need to push himself, as well as Amanda, to the limit, and though it was more than difficult in their position, he tried his might to lift her up as much as possible, letting gravity do the rest of the job.

Her voice cracked every time he hilted himself inside her, and while the world around her bounced up and down, she was not surprised at all that she felt her climax already building in her loins, fuelled by Milo's tell-tale grunts that got progressively louder with each slam.

\- Yes! Yes, Milo, cum! Cum inside me! Inside! - her fragmented plea, cried with all the energy she had, only made her sound even more ravenous and desperate for their climax, and its messiest aspect.

She pressed her lips to Milo's, and at the same, seemingly infinitesimal moment, several things happened.

The strongest, last push of her body onto his cock drove her over the edge, and her body quivered when first wave of her orgasm tore her muscles, only strengthening her grip on Milo.

Then, she heard a wooden crack underneath her, and she felt their joined bodies fell down a couple of inches, only to be sandwiched between the two parts of the recliner that didn't withstand their passion and broke, bringing them even closer in the almost-physically-impossible position.

And finally, when Amanda was unceremoniously shoved onto Milo, she felt the long awaited, soothing warmth shooting deep inside her, filling her to the brim when Milo came hard, screaming her name with each portion of his seed he fired into her. Unable to dissipate their energy through moves, their orgasms felt even stronger, and each stream of Milo's warm cum flooding her hopefully protected sex only seemed to start her orgasm anew, continuing the vicious cycle. Moreover, the feeling of Milo filling her with his potent cum would normally set al of Amanda's nerves on fire, but today, that extra rush of adrenaline only helped her prolong her orgasm, already fuelled by the indecency they've committed.

\- I... I'm sorry I spoiled you a bit, Milo... - Amanda cooed, catching breath, her voice still cracking with last few spurts of his cum being shot into her.  
\- No... no problem, Amanda.... - Milo wheezed, reacting similarly to the last waves of his orgasm. - As I said, I already can't wait for what's gonna happen between 6 and 6:40 PM!

He winked and Amanda burst into laughter, weak from her tired state and pressed her lips to his again. The two lovers remained embraced in a long and sensual kiss, until Amanda, reminded by her boyfriend's comment, first regained senses after her orgasmic bliss, and she tried pushing her arms to the side to slid off from his cock.

\- Uh, Milo, can you move? - she asked worryingly, jittering in place.

Milo flapped his arms, trying to wriggle himself from their doubly-locked position.

\- Eh... not really.  
  
Seeing the consternation in his eyes, Amanda tried lifting herself as well, but the two, thick parts of the chair's rest trapped them for good, not to mention that in the process of their heated sex, their limbs made a pretty good job of tangling the two together as well.

\- Milo, ca-can you reach your backpack? - she asked, the tone of her voice reaching slightly higher octaves.  
\- Maybe... maybe... uh, no. - Milo gasped, leaning to grab the item that usually came to save him.  
  
Milo looked at his frightened girlfriend, and then, thinking the same thing, they turned their heads to the wall. Seeing the time on the clock, Milo and Amanda realised that unless the two would think of a way to get out of their erotic lock in under seven minutes, they will find themselves making love in a very, very public place when the guests will start arriving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read on that site overrun by pornbots: ([x](http://nautiscarader.tumblr.com/post/181921292240/milanda-kinky-prompt-77264696583362)) and on waterfall, whatever that is ([x](http://nautiscarader.waterfall.social/post.php?post=30471))


End file.
